Heels Over Head
by ohmygrayson
Summary: Dick & Barbara have always been best friends, but things start to get complicated when she wants to be batgirl. Well Boy Wonder, what'll it be?  T for teen...maybe mature later :o
1. Welcome to Gotham Academy

**Well hello people of fanfiction... So I'm going against ALL of my beliefs here, and working on 2 stories at once X_X, it's just I got a different kind of inspiration and I couldn't let it go, you know? :) Anyways as for Unexpected...I'd like to thank EVERYONE that helped me with stuff for new chapters, and I'll continue soon, with Christmas Break on now and all, I'll have time to do it :) Anyways, Watching the whole Young Justice show, they finally introduced Barbara Gordon, and BAYUM STORY IDEA. Anyways, yeah I see people are going with the story idea for the whole "Babs doesn't know dick is robin thing..." AND I LOVE IT. So I figured I'd try it out, anyways, let me know what you think :) Suggestions, whatever :) I know this chapter might seem a little less interesting, but i'm trying to make the introductions as best as possible. Anyways, thankyou readers! And enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics or Polysporin :3 As Much as I wish I did (just the DC Comics Part)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor, 6:30 <strong>

**Omniscient Dick's View**

"I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today. Falling off the edge today. I am just a man, not a super human"

Dick groggily rubbed away the sleep in his eyes, to slam a fist into his alarm clock. "Master Dick, Ms. Gordon is here early. Shall I invite her in?" Alfred poked his head through the sleeping teenager's door. "Master Dick, if you do not get up now. I will talk to Master Bruce about giving you another hour of patrol tonight." Dick shot up from his bed, and started scrambling around his room, searching under piles of clothing for his Gotham Academy uniform, as Alfred closed the door behind him. "Damn it" Dick muttered under his breath, pushing over a chair to examine the clothes under it. Then picking up the parts of uniform that he could find, he made his way to the bathroom clenching his iPod in his free hand. He had to block out the silence that the manor constantly provided.

A few minutes later, Dick finished gelling his hair to perfection, and loosened his tie enough to keep the bad boy image, that he was trying to maintain. It seemed to work on every girl in school, except for Barbara Gordon, his long time best friend. As Dick let the music fade out in the back round, due to the loss of his iPod charger, he sprayed himself from top to bottom, with his favourite cologne and took one last look in the mirror examining himself. Finally he opened his door, only to be greeted by the red head herself sprawled out on his bed, twirling his iPod charger around her nimble fingers, with a large smirk on her face. "Looking for this?" She turned her head in his direction and winked. "I knew I left it somewhere…" He muttered walking towards the edge of the bed. Barbara came closer to his spot and stood up to her knee's so she could meet him eye to eye. "If you didn't know, you left it at my house, and that's what you get for storming off so suddenly. Maybe if you actually stayed for a full session of tutoring, you'd actually pass." The red head smirked at dick, and reached over to fix his tie. Dick tossed the charger on the bed and grabbed at Barbara's wrists enabling her from fixing his tie. "Babs, I know you hate the tie thing, but all the other girl's dig it." He winked at her as she pushed Grayson away and headed for the door. "Just for that, you can walk to school." Barbara closed the door behind her, as Dick quickly grabbed his bag and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gotham Central Academy<span>  
>7:45<strong>

Barbara Gordon, tossed the car keys to Dick and grabbed her books out of the car. "Hey you got pockets today, you carry them." She looked down at her outfit, white collared shirt, navy and red sweater vest, red tie and a plaid skirt. "Ah I guess you're right." Dick said pushing the keys into his pants pocket. "So Babs," he started, putting his arm around her shoulder playfully, "I was wondering if you could hold off my tutoring sessions on Wednesdays for the next couple months?" Barbara spun around and shrug out of his grip. "What's the deal Dick? You never even stay for full sessions, but you never give me an excuse why. Is there some secret tutor I don't know about?" She hid her smile as she opened her locker to grab her English book. "Hey, hey, hey, her name is Jessica and.." Dick leaned against his locker waiting for her response. Barbara closed her locker to look at him stretched out against his own, smiling. "You better be joking Grayson, or you would have lost your best friend." He opened his locker and hung up his blazer. "Of course I'm kidding, Babs you're irreplaceable. And believe me I've tried." She playfully hit him across the arm, and was about to add another line when the warning bell rang. "Well," Dick said, "Saved by the bell." Dick made his way down the hall only to turn around and pull his shades on and throw a cocky grin at her, "I'll talk to you at lunch."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Room 2004,<span>  
>Mrs. Thompson's English Class, 8:10<br>**_(Babs view, Omniscient)_

Barbara nervously tucked a loose strand of her curly red hair behind her ear as Mrs. Thompson checked down the list of people, who already presented their scene written analysis of Romeo and Juliet. "Alright, Breanna Adrian, Austin Creeps, Nicolas Deck-Heart, Ryan Fallout, Jayme Guess, and ah Barbara Gordon." Barbara bit on her lip nervously. "Miss. Gordon, I believe you haven't presented yet, please come up and give yours." Mrs. Thompson took a sip of her coffee and leaned back into her chair, eyeing Barbara. Nervously, she made her way up to the front of the class, clenching her 8 sheets of paper that she hoped would make sense reading out loud, even though she spent all of 1 and a half hours last night working on. "Alright so, the scene I analyzed from the play Romeo and Juliet," she started. "was the famous balcony scene at the Capulet's orchard.." Barbara focused on her paper even though she could feel the eyes of her classmates boring into her. "um, the whole scene is basically about, Romeo, confessing his love for Juliet, and er…I find it kind of shallow in a way, how they don't really know anything about each other…they just claim these things, based upon their looks…" Barbara looked over to Mrs. Thompson nervously, hoping she'd tell her to stop, but instead she imposed a question upon her, "So Barbara, are you telling me that, if say, you saw your favourite hero." Barbara bit her lip nervously "Robin" she whispered in the back of her mind. "Was to ask you out, or say he's taken with you, you wouldn't oblige to such an offer?" Mrs. Thompson raised an eyebrow at her, and than stood up to address the class. "Alright Miss Gordon, that's enough for today."

Barbara placed the papers on her teachers desk and walked to her seat. "Now class, Miss Gordon raised a very interesting point on the shallow behaviour that encountered between these two 'star crossed lovers' and personally, I'd like to hear your opinion. Or how you react in situations such as that." Mrs Thompson was cut off by the first period dismissal bell. "I want a 2 page answer and opinion to Miss Gordon's theory on my desk by tomorrow morning, you're dismissed." The class groaned and rushed for their books and headed out of the class room muttering "Nice job Gordon." and throwing the odd crumpled piece of paper at her. Barbara stood up collecting her books, and walked towards the door only to see Dick casually leaning against the frame waiting for her. Dick purposely nudged one of the Jocks that threw something at her on his way out, causing the guy to trip and land on his face.

"Aha, Now Grayson, I know you did not just push me." The Jock stood up dusting his uniform pants off. "Because, I'm pretty sure, that you're one of the cool junior's here." Dick straightened himself out from leaning on the door frame, to meet the Jock's stance, except with his arms crossed across his chest. "And what if I did?" Dick tipped his shades to eye him from top to bottom. "Listen Dick, I'm gonna let you off this time, because I know you're joking." The Jock turned around to walk away. "But I'm not." Dick yelled out after him and a smile spread across his face. "Grayson, don't make me beat you up. This would be stupid, especially over grade grubbing Gordon over there." He looked over at Barbara and wrinkled his nose. Dick clenched his fists, than took his sunglasses off clipping them onto his shirt and walked calmly over to the jock. "You're right man I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me." Dick stuck his left hand out to shake, while Barbara stood over by the lockers stunned. "Haha, I thought so Grayson." The jock stuck his hand out to shake Dick's, and right as their hands made contact, Dick swung his other fist around and punched him square in the jaw, leaving the jock on the floor clenching his jaw.

The audience of teens gathered in the hallway on their way to classes, all stood around in awe, and a chorus of gasps occurred once they saw the jock stand up to spit out a tooth and blood into a trash can. Immediately Barbara let her instincts sink in as she grabbed Dick's arm that was ready to hit again and pulled him down an empty hallway, hoping to keep Dick from getting into a bigger fight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Floor Girls Bathroom<span>  
>9:45 a.m (Omniscient)<strong>

"Hold still you idiot." Babs continued dabbing the bloody gash Dick had on his fist from punching that boy. Dick hissed under his breath "Firstly, I'm not an idiot, I was sticking up for you Babs. And secondly, you should have let me finish him off." Dick's grip on Barbara's hand became harder as he squeezed his fist in anger. "Shit," Barbara muttered pulling her hand away. "You need to calm down." She searched around in her backpack for Polyporin _**(a/n for those who don't know, it's just basically an anti - infection cream). **_"Babs, you don't need to do this, just let me go…and I promise I'll go to class like a good little boy, and I won't harm a little hair on his head." Dick got up to leave until she grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him back to the counter. "When did you get so strong?" Dick muttered jumping back up onto the counter, and sticking his hand out for her to fix. "Since I've been friends with you since we were 8, you've always been rough Grayson, and I've just learned to fight back." Barbara smiled up at him. "Ow, ow, ow…gentle please.." Dick squinted his eyes together in pain. "Oh yeah…I forgot to mention that it was going to sting a bit…" She tried to hide a smile under her red hair. "Alright, you got your pay back, are we good now?" Barbara wrapped up his hand in some medical tape and placed his hand back down on his lap. "I suppose so, as long as you promise to let me fight my own battles." Dick hopped off the counter, and huffed in the process. "Fine… But you letting dick's like him, push you around, doesn't make it any easier for me." Babs closed up her bag and pulled in Dick for a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Dick…thank you, I know you mean well, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Dick returned Babs' hug, and rested his head down in her hair. "I know you can, but it doesn't mean I don't still worry about you." Babs loosened up the hug a bit to look up at him. "I worry about you too…that's why I don't want you to beat people up for me anymore. No matter how idiotic they are. You aren't Batman, Dick…You could get hurt." Dick chuckled, and pulled away from the hug to pick up her backpack and drape it over his shoulder. "You're right, I'm not…" Dick smiled. "I'm better, Come on let's get you to class."

* * *

><p><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>  
><strong>15:00 p.m<strong>

"Hello? Earth to Grayson…" I asked you a question. Dick opened his eyes only to find his very annoyed best friend poking him with a pencil. "What? Huhh?" Dick groaned picking his head up off the table and snatching the pencil from Babs' hand and snapping it. "Geez, Mister Cranky pants, who peed in your cereal?" Dick pulled out his iPhone to check the time. "Oh shit, Err, nothing's wrong Babs I swear…Um I told Alfred I'd go home and help him with something, I'll call you later!" Dick started scrambling around the room for books and loose paper, than made his way out the door. "Okay…bye Dick." She said into the empty house.

* * *

><p><strong>Wayne Manor <strong>

**16:00 P.M (Dick's P.O.V, Omniscient)**

"You know one day, She's going to get fed up with me leaving all the time, and just stop talking to me. I'm surprised she even puts up with it now." Dick thought out loud as he entered the bat cave and made his way down the stairs. Dick reached into his pocket as pulled out his team communicator, and checked his messages. "Shit" he said out loud. **One missed video Call from : Kid Flash (Wally West). **As Dick started pulling out his uniform he played the message. "Yo, Dick. Where are you? Because of you Bats is making us do an extra hour of training for each hour you miss! You do not wanna see Conner pissed off, get your rich white boy ass over here, before he kicks it! Love Wally." Dick laughed and started tugging on his uniform. Once he finished he strapped on his cape, sent a message to Wally saying that he was on his way, and then he mounted onto the Red Bird, and disappeared out of the Bat Cave.

**Read&ReviewPlease? :) **


	2. Balancing

Hi there :) So I'm back, can't say how long, but hopefully enough to gain the inspiration, so sorry i've been gone...but I'd love to thank my reviewers for the last chapters ;) And the new ones hopefully for this one :) I know my writings really rusty.. but ugh, I'm just trying to get back into it :) Anyways let me know what you think, and hopefully read one and pm me anytime for any suggestions or stuff if you want :D Thanks, Mrs. Jessica Grayson.

Disclaimer: Grayson: Where've you been?  
>Jessica: I'm not gonna lie...I forgot about you for a while, I'm so sorry..<br>Grayson: It's alright, I forgive you.  
>Jessica: I think it's a good hugging time..<br>Grayson: I think so too..  
>Barbara: ehem..<br>Jessica: Awkward... I don't own DC as much as I wish  
>Grayson: And cue the robot beeping sound when ever someone comes into the cave during young justice ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Mount Justice<strong>

** 17:00 P.M**

"Recognized, Robin 01." Robin entered the Mount Justice common room and was greeted by the very pissed off and tired faces of his team mates. "Well look who finally decided to show up." Conner muttered throwing a towel over his shoulder and stalking off into the showers. Robin ran a hand through his hair nervously as his other team mates emerged from the training room. "Robin!" Zatanna smiled out at the boy and ran out to greet him. "Oh hey Zatanna, it's been a while hasn't it?" Robin gave her a half- hearted smile and squirmed awkwardly in the hug she tried to give. "Oh hey boy blunder." Wally followed behind Zatanna holding a protein bar. "That's actually a good one Kid Mouth, for once." Artemis also appeared from the training room smirking at the red head, then following her was Miss Martian. "I'm sorry for Conner…he's been really stressed lately, I'll go talk to him." Miss Martian floated off, "But it was nice seeing you again Robin." Dick started to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation…after all, he wasn't gone that long, was he?

Artemis, Wally, Zatanna and Robin made their way into the kitchen hoping to find some kind of food that Miss Martian hadn't burned yet. "So," Artemis hopped up onto a counter and pulled an apple from their fruit basket. "Where've you been boy blunder?" Wally poked his head from the fridge "Hey, 'Boy Blunder' is my line, you can't say it, It's copy write Wally West!" Artemis took her apple core and threw it at the Speedster's head. "Here Jaws, eat this." Wally had the fridge closed, the apple core back in the garbage, and appeared back in front of her gripping her wrists in less than a second. "Hey Blondie, maybe if you worked on that personality of yours Conner would like you." Artemis pushed Wally back into the fridge. "And maybe if you stopped running off that mouth of yours, a girl on the western hemisphere would like you!" Wally's breath became ragged as Artemis leaned into him a little too closely. "Ehem.." Zatanna cleared her throat ending their moment as Miss Martian and Robin both carried their expressions of horror, and disgust. "How much did I miss while I was gone?"

Robin turned from the scene and made his way over to try and find Batman. "Robin." Batman acknowledged Dick as he took a place standing beside the Dark Knight. "How was school?" Batman passed Robin some case folders and Dick immediately scanned through them. "Fine" Dick answered scanning lazily through the files "How's Talia?" he added, coyly, smirking under his mask, hoping that Batman wouldn't see how funny the 16 year old thought he was, and would spare them all another extra hour of training. "She's good." Batman replied monotonously again, throwing a certain file into Robin's direction. "You're handing us over to the cold squad again? Haven't you assigned us to them enough?" Dick eyed the file over again of the notorious gang made up of Captain Cold, Icicle Junior and Mr. Freeze. Batman sighed at his partner's eagerness, "I know you guys have been dealing with this group a lot, but the league only has more serious cases to deal with, ones that we don't feel that you all are mature enough to handle yet. Until then, you need to prove to us your maturity, by completing the missions, as we ask, with no complaints." Robin threw the file back down onto the table, and was about to react with Bruce's statement, when he realized his mentor had already disappeared.

"Don't you just hate it when he does that?" Kid Flash appeared beside Robin suddenly making the 16 year old jump a little. "Yeah well you get used to it after a while…" He muttered walking farther into the cave with his friend. "So Rob, how's school?" Kid Flash said trying to break the silence. "Fine I guess." Dick said as he looked at various spots in the cave trying to look the tiniest bit busy. "Must be better than fine if you're missing missions for it all the time." Robin looked over at his long time friend who was smirking at him against a wall with the picture he had of Babs back in the manor. "Hey come on….put that back." Dick sighed walking closer to Kid Flash. "Come on, just tell me, is it because of her? she's a babe, I don't blame you if she is." Wally winked at Robin as he advanced closer. "It's not 'babe' her name is Barbara and… Oh shit Barbara!" Suddenly Dick remembered that he promised his best friend that he would call her later… and now it was already midnight. "I'll see you later Kid, I gotta go." Dick snatched the picture out of Wally's hand and sprinted for the red bird.

* * *

><p><strong> Wayne Manor<strong>

** 1:00**

"Hey Babs, Sorry I didn't call you…I fell asleep?" Dick paced in his room trying to think of another different message he could leave on her phone again… just to make her understand, and hopefully not be mad at him, again. "Alright Grayson, Last time. And if she doesn't answer by morning, you're going to have to get Alfred to cut some flowers out of the garden for her." Dick muttered to himself falling onto his bed and dialing her number again. "Hey Babs, sorry again. I'm just really sorry, I know it feels like I'm ditching you all the time, but believe me If I could spend more time with you I would because –" Then the phone cut him off signaling that his phone was officially dead now. Dick stared at the wall completely and utterly confused, I mean he did love Babs, she was his best friend, ever since they were little, she was always there for him, and she's always been able to go through all of the constant changing plans since he became Robin. But for some reason, it just started to change lately…ever since he started to notice how really pretty she actually was, that sickly feeling he would get when he saw someone trying to hurt Babs or a douche bag trying to hit on her and then after that one time they kissed even though it was just supposed to be an experiment, because neither of them had had their first kiss it still felt different from the other girls he kissed this year, it felt right. Ever since then, Barbara started to want to spend more time with him, and Dick really didn't mind that. "Ugh" Dick groaned. After beating himself up for the next half hour for being such a terrible friend, Dick decided that since it was only 1:30 he'd have plenty of time to patrol the city, stop a few bad guys and still get back in time to get a bit of sleep, so he suited up and headed towards downtown Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>

** 1:00 *Barbara's P.O.V***

"Hey Babs I-" I didn't even want to hear the rest of the message, I clicked delete before I could even hear what sorry excuse he would use this time. I mean I get it, being billionaire Bruce Wayne's son can be a really big time consumer, but honestly, this has never been a problem for me before, but why now? "Ugh" I sighed plopping down onto my bed and flipping my phone shut. I see the way girls look at him, I have ever since last year when we kissed that one time, I'm not gonna lie, as first kisses go, it certainly was something different…If you're supposed to feel sparks fly, then that's how I felt. Me and Dick have always been best friends, nothing more, but why am I so jealous then? After every time he'll cut me off to wink at another girl walking by? Or when he talks about how hot another girl is? It just bothers me so much but I guess jealousy is kind of the reason why I'm so mad at him for blowing me off all the time. I'm worried he's with some other girl. But just for peace of mind tonight, I'll lie to myself and say that it's because I don't want him to replace me as a best friend, even though it may be something more.

** *Omniscient, Barbara's P.O.V***

Finally, Barbara gave up on thinking about Dick Grayson, and decided that she was in desperate need of some sleep, but since that didn't work, she came to the conclusion that some fresh air would probably help clear her mind. Barbara shimmed her way down the fire escape letting the pepper spray can she usually carries disappear into the darkness, without an attempt to try and fetch it because hey, this is Batman and Robin's city, and ever since Robin started to get older he got stronger…and better looking, but Barbara kept that last part to herself. "Hmm, I wonder what Dick's doing right now…I bet he's with some rich girl right now in the mountains..." Barbara thought to herself. Continuing her way around the block, after a bit she started to notice some quiet footsteps and shuffling from behind her. "oh my god.." Barbara whispered to herself, as her breathing started to get heavier and her feet started moving faster against the pavement. But when she got faster, so did the foot steps and finally Barbara convinced herself to turn around and hopefully see that there was no one behind her. To her surprise Barbara turned around to see no one was behind her, but as she turned around, a masked figure looked back at her and pushed her into the ally way pressing her against the wall with a hand clamped over her mouth silencing her.

Barbara started thrashing against the figure pressing her against the wall until the figure spoke up. "Shhh, you need to be quiet. I really don't want to resort to violence right now, so I'm just letting these thugs lose interest and get lost." His hand loosened the grip on her mouth and she gasped for air. "Robin?"

* * *

><p><strong> Well, that's all for now kiddies.<strong>

** Review&Review&Reviw&Review :)**


	3. An Epiphany

Hmm, so this is kind of a short chapter..but hey! I figured I'd update, I'm gonna be mean right now and say not to get used to me updating every day :/ But I'll promise you one before sunday :) I just got lucky with a snow day today adn decided to re-do my profile and write another chapter...short enough for another lovely cliff hanger ;) Enjoy. But before I let you read on...

**DrakesChick - **BFFL! Thankyou 3 but I'm still no YOU at writing ;) And if you think that cliffie was good...wait till you see this one :3  
><strong>Ceci - <strong>gracias por tu opinión! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Jaja, yo trato de roca cuelgan cada capitulo **:)  
>- <strong>first of all, I adore your avatar and user name, haha. Thank you for your review :)  
><strong> - <strong>Maybe he will...maybe he won't ;) You'll just have to read and find out, but thank you for your review & reading!

Anyways, that was just me answering my fan reviews...cause i'm too lazy to private message everyone, but if you do wanna pm me, i'll answer it I promise :) I can't promise a chapter every day, but I will promise being ON fanfiction every day :) whether it be sticking up for gordon fans or whatever :) Anyways enjoy! And thank you all again.

Disclaimer:

Wally West: Hey babe, wanna make me the star of every chapter? ;)  
>Jessica: Depends, how much do you want it? ;)<br>Wally West: I'll do anything that Artemis will let me do, to get it.  
>Jessica: *makes whipping sound* you just ruined the mood dude.<br>Wally West: Get on with the story, you don't own DC anyways ;) 

* * *

><p><strong>Down town Gotham<strong>  
><strong>3:00 a.m<strong>  
><strong>*Omniscient, Dick's P.O.V*<strong>

"Shh." Dick whispered again pressing Babs tighter against the wall. "Yeah, it's Robin, but I need you to be real quiet, I'm gonna be honest with you here." He stepped slightly away from Barbara. "I'm really tired, and I really just came out here to get some fresh air but I saw those guys following you. Now I really don't want to have to wait out here till 7 in the morning for your dad to come and pick these guys up, even superhero's need sleep to you know." Barbara took a breath letting it make a small white cloud in the cold night sky. A few minutes passed and the thugs still didn't walk by. "You don't suppose they-" Barbara started until she was interrupted by a set of lips on her own silencing her. It took Barbara a moment to realize that her favorite hero of all time next to Batman was kissing her, and instead of the automatic response she would with any boy, being slapping him, or sacking him, she let her arms that fell dead to her side reach up and wrap around his neck and her fingers tangle in his messy black hair.

Dick felt himself lean into her a little bit more, he absolutely loved the way Barbara kissed him, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but be a little jealous that she put more effort into kissing Robin than she ever did into kissing Dick Grayson. Finally after a few minutes of 'silencing' Barbara he heard the thugs pick up from their spot and continue walking down the street. "Well." Dick said pulling away from her, "I think you're safe now." Barbara opened her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of her rapid heartbeat in her ears. 'Ugh, yeah, thank you." She muttered refusing to make eye contact with him. "It's no problem, here I'll take you home" Dick offered his hand out, with his other one gripping to a grapple hook. "You know, I'm fine…really." Barbara argued trying to make her way out of the alley. "Come on Babs." Dick stopped, realizing what he just called her, and tried to correct himself. "I mean Mrs. Gordon." Barbara raised an eye brow at him debating whether or not she should question the young hero on the sudden change of tone, but instead gave up. "Fine," She muttered pulling her hair back into a pony tail and clutching onto the hero's waist for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>*A grapple hook ride later...*<strong>

"Now, once you get over the fact that I'm not going to let you fall, this will be more fun next time." Robin chuckled as they landed on the roof of Barbara's apartment building. "Next time?" Barbara peeked through her hands that were blocking her eyes from the whole fiasco of jumping from building to building. "Yeah, for a police commissioner's daughter, you sure don't have very bright ideas." Dick winked at her as he let her down from the bridal style hold he had on her. "And for a crime fighter, you sure don't fight crime." Barbara muttered straightening her clothes out from the ordeal. "Hey, I don't like resorting to violence, only when I have to." Robin gestured to the ladder at the side of the building that would lead to her apartment. "Well," Barbara started down the ladder, "what if those creeps end up trying to get me again? Then wouldn't you feel bad for not getting them the first time?" Dick stopped at the bottom, watching her climb down. "But they won't." he said pulling her off the ladder by the waist. "But what if they do?" Barbara squeaked a bit as he lifted her off. "But I promise they won't." He muttered looking at her eye to eye. Barbara and Robin shared a long stare at each other, he pondered every feature of her expression. The gorgeous face of his best friend, that he could never fully look at, without her accusing him of being a creep. Her curly red hair, that never seemed to stick out of place, or those piercing green eyes that especially sparkled when she was confused. He lifted her chin to get a better glance at her, until he heard her breathing pick up again. "Thank you." She whispered to him, then she leaned in to kiss his cheek. When the two broke apart Dick pondered the thought again, of possibly leaning in for a real kiss, like they had before, but realized this was Robin charming her, not Dick Grayson. So he rushed out a good night to the baffled red head and jumped from the balcony continuing his long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>  
><strong>4:30 a.m<strong>  
><strong>*Omniscient, Barbara's P.O.V*<strong>

Barbara stood there stunned for a while, she had just…made out with Robin in an alley? This didn't make sense to her, not to conservative Barbara Gordon, the one who was determined to be that little girl that her dad wanted her to be, and kissing strange super hero boys definitely wasn't part of that. Barbara huffed and went inside locking the door behind her. She paced her room for a bit, and glanced at the clock "4:30 already..." she thought "I guess I'm not sleeping tonight..." Finally giving up on thinking about all the events that just happened, she plopped down on her bed thinking of the options she had now. One part of her just wanted to go back on that street, just so Robin would come and save her again, but that other part of her wanted to just continue her life regularly, watching Dick Grayson get with every girl in their grade, and be happy…without her. "Ugh" she groaned, there's another problem she hadn't thought about, she was still supposed to be mad at her best friend for blowing off their plans all the time.

But suddenly, Barbara shot up. Thinking about Dick Grayson brought up a theory…She thought back to the ally. The black tousled hair, that Dick and Robin both liked to run their fingers through. The blue eyes that still clearly shone, even through the mask, like Dick's would show even with sun glasses over them. And of course that billion dollar costing cologne, that Dick Grayson would wear every day, also lingered on the scent of Robin. But most importantly, the way they kissed, was almost identical.

* * *

><p>You all hate me now don't you? ;) I would too! Let me know how much you hate me by reviewing&amp;reviewing&amp;reviewing! :)<br>Love, Mrs. Jessica grayson  
><br>MWA.


	4. Bangarang

**Hi guys :) Just a warning here... sadly it's a short chapter :) again I've repeated with another Jessica disapearing act, but hey I'm back! :D Hopefully for a longer time at this point :) But it's summer vacation here in Canada eh? So I shoooould have more time to write :) Anyways, enjoy, I know this is short, but it's taken me a while to get back into the writing mode, your review with suggestions are greatly appreciated, even ideas haha (: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Taylor Swift: TALL DARK AND SUPERMAN! HE PUTS PAPERS IN HIS BREIF CASE AND FLIES AWAY!  
>Dick Grayson: Uh.. I'm tall...and dark per say, but I'm not superman.<br>Taylor Swift: Oh...this is awkward.  
>Jessica: :D<br>Dick Grayson: :)  
>Jessica: Can I own you? 333333333333333<br>Dick Grayson: no. **

* * *

><p>Gotham Central Academy<br>8:00  
>(Omniscient, Dick's P.O.V)<p>

Dick Grayson strolled into school, a little more nervous than usual. That could have been because he had about a total of 2 hours of sleep, or because of the make out session that kept replaying in his mind from last night between Robin and Barbara. Dick loosened his tie a bit unsurely as he started to slowly approach his locker, unsure of how his best friend would re-act to him after the previous night when he forgot to call her…again. "If only she knew that I'm Robin, that I'm the guy that saved her and has amazing make out skills." He smirked to himself at the thought of his best guy friend Wally West rubbing off on him, from the cocky factor.

"Um, hey Babs, did you get my messages?" Dick leaned uncomfortably against his locker as Barbara slammed hers shut in response to his question. "Yup," she replied. "Well, Babs I just want to say again, I'm really sorry and-" Barbara cut him off with an icy glare. "Richard John Grayson, if there's a girl out there that you're seeing all the time, you just have to tell me. I can get the hint of being replaced, just give me a heads up first." Barbara spun around on her heel to face in the direction of getting to her first period class. "Barbara," Dick grabbed a hold of her fore arm. "It's not that I'm seeing someone else, it's just that I have other commitments…" he trailed off, hoping she would understand. "Dick," she softened up a bit and loosened out of his grip, by peeling off his hand that was keeping her from running of and instead held it. "I know what it's like to have a busy dad, but I've been your best friend forever haven't I? You can trust me with anything…" The 16 year old began to get agitated with this conversation, he hadn't meant for things between them to get so complicated, "Barbara, it's not my secret to tell." Babs felt the irritation in his voice and replied back matching his tone. "I know you're hiding something from me, and whatever it is, it's causing 'us' to drift apart." She sighed and continued quietly. "Whatever 'us' is right now."

"Is that what this is about?" Dick started again, "The whole awkward tension thing going on between us ever since we kissed that one time by accident?" The red head snapped up from her downward gaze. "By accident! Is that what it was?" She pulled her hand from holding his, "Alright Dick Grayson, have fun with all your air head girlfriends, and leave me out of it," she began down the hall way angrily but turned around to add, "Don't think for one second that I don't know where you've been running off to, but until you decide that I'm 'worthy' enough to hear it from you, consider our friendship over." Barbara stormed off to her first period class, leaving Dick stunned.

The rest of the day mainly contained the two avoiding awkward eye contact, and icy stares, mainly from Barbara. Dick spent the rest of the day, trying to play over in his head the whole fight they had between them, what he could of said, and definitely what he shouldn't have said. He couldn't stand being mad at her for this long, but it really wasn't his fault. Then it dawned on the so called genius boy. Barbara had said to him "Don't think for one second that I don't know where you've been running off to..." Dick stopped dead in his tracks walking to his ride home. "She knows, doesn't she…" He thought to himself. "Well" he smirked. "Why not have a little fun with this, if she's mad at Dick Grayson, then let's see if she's mad at Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do like ending off at cliffies ;) All your questions will be answered in the next chapter ;) review please :)<strong>

**Love,**

**Mrs. Jessica Grayson 3**


	5. Acting

**Howdie :) I guess i'm back again ;) But only cause I believe a reviewer with the name of kaittybee said something about drawing up dick grayson for me if I made a good chapter? hmm let's see if it is :) Anyways, a few things before this...There's a reason why it's T for Teen in this, I'm assuming you guys are all mature enough for this, it's not too bad, just some reference :p Anyways, I have a feeling you'll like this one...and I could continue this story or end it here :) OOPS DID I JUST GIVE IT AWAY? ;) haha :) Anyways, enjoy this, and I'd like to thank the usuals DrakesChick & TheNextBatgirl for always being there 3 Anyways, enjoy guys, and thankyou reviewers, you actually all make my day ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nightwing: hmm, we're holding batgirl auditions  
>Jessica: really now? I have a few friends who may be interested..<br>Nightwing: how many to be exact?  
>Jessica: well there's me...TheNextBatgirl and Drakeschick..and a lot more x_x<br>Nightwing: well, I guess we'll need some sort of contest to choose a winner..  
>Jessica: I GOT IT! THE BATGIRLGAMES!<br>Nightwing: And may the odds be ever in your favour  
>Jessica: wrong series..but funny dick..funny.<strong>

**I don't own DC characters or the hunger games classic lines as much as I wish :)**

**Quinn, if you're reading this, I'm going to murder you :) kloveyoubye3**

* * *

><p><strong>21:00<strong>  
><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>  
><strong>(Omniscient, Barbara's P.O.V)<strong>

"Yeah dad, I know, I'm going to bed soon."

Barbara, whined at her father through the phone. Every time her dad needed to work late at the station, he would always call her to make sure she was okay, it must have been a guilt thing she figured.

"I love you too, be safe, goodnight."

The irritated red head, snapped her phone shut. She still felt bad, for the tone that she spoke her dad in over the phone, but hey, it wasn't her fault that a rich air head was messing with her feelings this whole time.

Barbara shuffled through the kitchen, throwing out the KD box, and placing her dishes in the sink. Afterwards she made her way back upstairs, trying to come up with more pro's to the ending of her and Dick's friend ship.

'I won't have to wake up an extra half hour early to pick him up anymore.' She thought, but that idea slipped quickly once she thought of how fun it was to wake him up sometimes.

"Hmm," she sighed out loud, plopping on her bed.

'This really isn't easy," she thought to herself and reached over to her phone, to check for the billionth time that day, if Dick called, or texted her an apology… but nothing,

"I guess he really doesn't care…" She muttered out loud, pulling the blanket over herself and snuggling into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*6 hours later*<strong>

_***TAP* *TAP* TAP* TAP* TAP***_

Barbara shot up out of bed, that sound had been annoying her for the past hour or so, she ignored it at first, but now, it was really pissing her off beyond belief. The sleepy teenage girl made her way over to her window, to expect seeing a crow or something, pecking against the window, but once she drew the curtains back she instead found a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her.

At first Barbara's eyes shot open, in fear for her life, but then remembered it was just Robin, the boy who saved or life, or Dick, she should say.

"Ugh ," she groaned opening up the window, letting him in.

"Miss me?" He smirked, jumping through the window, landing with a barely audible thud.

"Not really." She muttered trying to distance herself from the boy, by falling back onto her bed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She sighed tiredly.

"Well, I came to see if you were still alive…you seem to be pretty accident prone." Robin smiled over at the girl and sat on the edge of her bed, not sure whether or not, he should be like Dick, or like Robin. He was sure that Barbara knew that he was Robin, but just in case Batman found out about this, he needed some kind of story to fall upon.

"Well, I'm fine…you can go now Di- er Robin" Barbara chewed on her bottom lip nervously, trying to fight the awkwardness.

"Babs," He whispered, scooting closer to her, he was going to start his plan now.

"Mhm," she sighed.

"Last time we saw each other, we had some fun huh?" Robin moved closer to Barbara, putting his green rubber gloved hand on hers, smiling.

"Uh huh," she replied sitting up.

"Well, why don't we try that again…" He smiled coyly, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He knew that the regular Barbara, surely wouldn't let him get away with a make out session if she was mad at him, but he was going to see how far she was willing to go.

"Uh…" Barbara started feeling a little light headed, as her favorite hero, brought his face to her neck, kissing and nipping at it.

"Say no, if you want me to stop." Robin muttered between kisses.

Barbara bit her tongue holding back a loud sigh, "why would Dick be doing this as Robin right now? Especially after the fight they just had…" she thought to herself, then it hit her as his kisses started trailing down her collar bone. He knew, that she knew, that he was robin!

"Well then," She quickly thought, "he's trying to see how far he can go, I can play that too."

"Oh Robin," she moaned, fighting back a smile at her terrible acting.

"Yes Barbara?" He replied, thinking that his plan was working.

"Last time was, really fun…you know, my dad's not going to be home for a long time…we can have the house all to ourselves…" Barbara sighed looking up at Robin, who was already on top of her, as she fluttered her eyes at him, trying to be cute.

Dick's mouth quickly ran dry, as he looked down at her, trying to register what she just said. 'My best friend…just suggested…we have sex…" he thought to himself as he suddenly felt very un comfortable in a certain place, that was already against her leg.

"Robin?" She smiled up at him, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He rolled over back onto his back, beside her. Robin, put a hand up to his forehead. "You know Babs, don't you, you can stop playing around" He muttered looking over at her.

"What on earth are you talking about Robin, I'm just the poor innocent commissioners daughter!" She snorted, laughing, "Yeah, I can't do it anymore." Barbara looked over him and winked.

"You're not funny Babs," he sighed exhausted, and rolled over on top of her again, holding himself up.

"Neither are you Boy Wonder," she smiled, taking off his mask. "There's the Dick I know." She giggled, poking his face.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now," he sighed, swatting Babs' hand away playfully, "Now I have to take you back to Batman so we can kill you.

"What?" she gasped at him, wide eyed, her hands falling to her sides.

"Gotcha," he winked, as she pushed him off of her.

"You suck grayson," she huffed, crossing her arms. Silence came upon the two for a few minutes until she spoke again,

"I want to help you." She smiled. "I want to be out there fighting crime with you." Barbara sat up on the bed excited again, looking over to him, to read his expression.

"You're hilarious Babs, you can't fight crime, you're athletic and everything, but when those bad guys were following you, you were terrified," Dick sat up too matching her position, trying to explain it in the best way possible.

"You can't tell me what to do Dick." She said coldly, glaring at him,

"Uh, yes I can Babs. I'm just trying to protect you, you have to understand that." He said running a hand through his hair. "Besides," he chuckled, "what would you even call yourself? Batgirl?" He toppled over laughing at the thought of it.

Barbara pondered the thought for a second or two, "As a matter of fact, I would."

* * *

><p><strong>thankyou guys 3 review&amp;review&amp;review and personal message ;) I like having friends :') <strong>


	6. Plans

**So I had this really nice beginning typed out...for everyone to read, to welcome in the story THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED. So I guess i'll just sum it up, saying &DRAKESCHICK&. **I seriously suggest you all check out that awesome picture, come look at my twitter and you'll see ;) Anyways, enjoy this story...it's mostly fluff, but the next chapter will be better I promise :* Thankyou all :) And enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Jessica: Dick, you know what'd I'd do to you, if I owned DC comics? ;)  
>Dick: Yes..I really don't want to think about that right now..<br>Jessica: You're right you don't ;)**

**Quinn, if you're reading my fanfictions away, go away or I'll shove a football down your throat :) **kloveyoubye :)

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

Dick twiddled his thumbs nervously, "Well Babs…you certainly sound sure about this…"

"Well, it's only what I've been thinking about since I figured out you were the boy wonder himself." Barbara sighed unhappily as she could tell her best friend didn't like this idea one bit.

"You know Babs, it's getting late..." He stood up from the bed, "I better go."

"You're just saying that, so you can avoid the conversation, I've known you since you were 10 Grayson, you don't fool me." Barbara glared at him, trying to give him her best icy stare.

"Really now Babs," He smirked while perching on the window,

Barbara stood up from bed, to walk towards the window, "yes really," she couldn't help but smile at her best friend's simple charm.

Dick, stood up on the window sill, to kiss the girl's forehead "I seemed to fool you pretty well for the past 5 years," he then winked at the red head, and pulled his mask back down over his eyes.

"Shut it Grayson," Barbara muttered forcing him off the window, to the balcony.

"I'll see you tomorrow Babs," and with that Robin jumped over the barrier of the balcony with a backwards summer salt disappearing into the night.

Once he was gone, Barbara couldn't help but smile to herself, after all, everything had seemed to work out. Maybe she could finally sleep tonight.

5:00  
>Wayne Manor<br>Omniscient (Dick's P.O.V)

"Well, is there any robbers left on the street?" Bruce stepped out of the shadows of the bat cave, nearly giving Dick a heart attack.

"Uh, yeah, I mean no," Dick mumbled a tired response and proceeded to take his suit off as quick as he could, to avoid further questions from Bruce.

"Since when do you stay out this late? Should I start giving you later rounds?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the zombie like teenager straining to slip out of his tights.

"No, no, no," he stammered finally pulling them off, "I just had some things I needed to take care of." Dick finally threw his uniform onto a hangar, and replied "well I'm off to bed Bruce see you in the morning." He rushed out, doing a quick flip over a few stairs, and ran the rest of the way.

"Why Master Richard, may I ask what all the noise is, and at such an ungodly hour in the morning?" Alfred's tired voice appeared from the top of the stairs, stopping Dick in his tracks.

"Ugh" Dick groaned, "I just decided to patrol out late tonight, I'm going to bed now Alfie, goodnight." He ran past the tired old man, to his bed, and hopefully to catch 2 or 3 hours of sleep without any more questioning.

7:00 a.m  
>Wayne Manor<br>Omniscient (Barbara's P.O.V)

"Hey Alfred, how're you doing today?" Barbara smiled at the sweet old man, who led her into the manor, taking her jacket.

"I'm doing good Miss Gordon, I can't say the same for Master Richard though." Alfred sighed shutting the door behind her, "You better head on upstairs, I can't seem to get Master Dick out of bed today, he had quite a late night." The old butler gestured towards the stairs to his room.

"Thanks Alfred, I'm sure I can get him up, but just in case…leave a bucket of water outside his door please." Barbara smiled at him, and made her way up the stairs. Carefully she creaked open his door, to see the boy passed out in bed, sprawled out like a starfish. As she closed the door, she crept over to the bed, placing her bag down quietly beside the edge and stood at the end only to soon jump up on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

"AH! WHAT THE-" Dick's eyes shot open, from the fright of someone jumping onto him, while he was having one of the best dreams of his life.

"Shhh…" Barbara smiled down at him, covering his mouth with her hand, while still sitting on his lap pinning him down.

"Who's there?" Dick muttered, un able to see who was on top of him in his dark room, as he scrambled to get out of her grasp.

Barbara then had a brilliant idea; she bent her head down and covered his mouth with hers. At first Dick was quite surprised, really hoping that the person on top of him was a girl, and not some criminal…especially not a guy criminal. But he soon realized it was Babs once he felt her long nails tangle into his hair, like they usually did when he kissed her. Barbara snuggled into him closer, and when he finally started getting comfortable; he took his hands that were around her neck, and put them on her waist. She would have continued with it too, if he didn't start gradually sliding his hands lower and lower until…

"Alright Boy Wonder, out of bed." Barbara sat up, and moved out of his lap, to pull the curtains back, letting the light shine in.

"Ah, I'd rather not," he muttered pulling the blanket back up over his chest, "How about you just come back over here and finish what you started?" Dick looked over at the red head and winked, watching her cheeks turn pink.

"You wish," Barbara said nervously as she turned around chewing her bottom lip. "Now, out of bed, or I'll tell Bruce that you told me he was Batman." The red head smirked and moved around his room, trying to find parts of the uniform for him to wear to school that day.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Dick caught the clothes that she threw to him, and made his way to the bathroom. "Try not to miss me," he smiled back at Barbara who was now picking through his back pack.

"Trust me, I won't." She said, without looking up at him. "Oh my god Dick, when's the last time you've even opened up this thing?" She yelled over to him. "I think you've cross bread something that looks like clay face and killer croc in here." Gingerly she picked up some colorful food, or what used to be food, in a zip lock bag and tossed it under the bathroom door.  
>"Hey" he yelled, dropping his hair gel on the floor, and unlocking the door, to pick up the bag and throw it in the garbage can in the corner. "You seem to know a lot about your super villains," he raised an eye brow at Barbara, and ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"Well if I'm going to be a side kick to you and Batman someday, I have to brush up on my villain knowledge here and there." She smiled up at him, pulling him closer to herself as she did every morning, to fix his tie.

"Ah, you're still on this huh?" Dick tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear and sighed. "I suppose…I could take you out on a test run…" he watched her eyes light up at his statement, "but just to see, if you're worth telling Batman about."

Barbara pulled Dick into a big hug. "Really, Dick? Really?" She smiled. "That would be the best thing ever!" Barbara released him from her grasp.

"Yes Babs, I promise, but there's one condition," he stopped, watching her fall back to a sitting position. "I'm not going to be the normal hot, gorgeous, smart, witty and friendly Dick that you're used to, I'm going to be pushing you, and yelling at you to do this right, and you can't, at all take it personally, alright?"

"You forgot modest," Barbara muttered, "But yes, I promise," she smiled. "So when are we going to do this then?"

"Well," Dick said pulling his phone out, "I have to check my schedule," he said scrolling down through his Blackberry calendar, carefully making sure he had time for his own young justice team, personal patrolling in Gotham City, and time to be Dick Grayson.

Barbara waited impatiently tapping her long finger nails against his head board, "Well?"

"Well, I think I'm free tonight…" he looked up from his phone, "Is tonight okay for you?" Dick asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah of course, tonight is good!" Barbara gleamed, jumping off of his bed, into his arms.

"Alright, then we're on for tonight, meet me at the top of your roof, at around 10ish, don't be late," he winked, "and one more thing," He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "You also owe me a date, a real one, just Dick and Babs, deal?"

"Deal," she smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehem, you know the drill, review and I'll write more ;) Batman would want you to :* Personal message me too :) I like having friends :D<strong>


	7. Killer Instinct

**I'd be lying if I said I've been writing so much, out of the kindness of my heart...I've just had A LOT of spare time. Anyhoo, thankyou to the reviewers in the last chapter especially kaittybee :) And hopefully you guys all like this new chapter...I've been doing some browsing, and I kinda decided to let a little bit of a different side of Dick Grayson show, anyways, next chapter...is gonna be really fluffy :3 (spoiler right there) Anyways, I hope you like it, maybe you won't...haha anyways, review please :) reviews make me very happy, good or bad, cause hey, it means at least someone at the time to read my story...I'm really hoping I don't turn this into another 17 chapter story...But to be honest, I haven't even thought of an ending for this one, I've just kind of been doing alone with it every time of the way! ALRIGHT so, I apolagize for my lame knowledge of gymnastics, but bear with me! Because I tried my hardest :'( Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jessica: I'm running out of witty Disclaimers...I actually have none in mind right now.  
>Dick Grayson: Want me to just end it off then?<br>Jessica: Please..  
>Dick Grayson: ^ She doesn't own DC Comics...or me, and thank god for that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>23:00 p.m<strong>  
><strong>Gotham Academy Gymnasium<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

Barbara would be lying if she said that she just met a side of Dick that she'd seen before. This was truly a side that she never thought he possessed. The cocky play boy's son, disappeared, and instead a real fighter with a killer instinct came out in him, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. It started out harmlessly enough, he was showing off, and all as he led her on a grapple hook ride, and let her ride on the back of his bike to get to their school where they would be using the gym as their training facility.

"Barbara, jump higher. If you're going to land that flip, and dodge the incoming bullet, you need to jump higher." Dick's voice echoed in her mind, as she tried to follow what he said, even though her muscles strongly protested. "Ugh, like this okay," he took a running start, coming towards the imaginary threat, and jumping forward soaring into the air and landing back onto the ground gracefully.

"It's not my fault, I wasn't trained by circus folk." Barbara muttered tightening her pony tail.

"What was that?" He snapped, with the sound of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing…" she whispered.

"Alright, then let's try something new, I just want you to come right at me, with everything you got, try to take me down." Dick took a crouched position on a balance beam, staring down at her through his mask.

Barbara huffed trying to catch her breath, "Dick, I don't think this is such a good – "

"It's Robin right now." He said cutting her off, followed by him pulling off his cape, and tossing it over the beam, "now I suggest you give me all you got, or I'll play attack, and you can play defense."

Barbara blinked a few times, and shook her head, before she lunged at him with all she had. Landing onto the beam, with a lot louder of a thud then he did before, and flipping towards him, hoping that she'd cause him to fall off the beam, making things slightly easier, but instead, he grabbed her ankles, throwing her off balance, and causing her to fall onto the mats.

"Ow…" she whimpered, picking herself back up.

"I never said this would be easy Babs," he said offering his hand at her to get back up. But instead she ignored it, and picked herself up.

"Let's go again," she muttered limping on her ankle.

"I think you've had enough for one day…" Robin said reaching for his cape, and fastening it onto his back.

"No I haven't, I said I wanted to do it one more time, so let's do it." She huffed getting irritated with these turn of events.

"Alright, alright." He said flipping his black sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Barbara and Dick circled each other, Barbara trying to find the best way to approach him, and Dick trying to find the best way to defend himself without hurting her.

"Ouch, oh my gosh my ankle." She cried falling to the ground, grasping it in pain.

"Whoa Babs are you okay?" Dick whispered, running to her side, and crouching down to look at it.

"I'm actually, perfectly fine." She grinned, and flipped backwards, hitting him in the chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall back on the floor. Where she then jumped on top of him and gripped onto his arms pinning him to the ground again.

"Wow," he huffed, "twice in one day huh? You must really like being on top," Dick winked at the girl who then rolled her eyes, and slid off of him, to collapse onto the floor.

"Hmm, there's the Dick Grayson I know," she said wiping away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hey, I told you I was going to be rough on you, and besides this is only Dick Grayson lessons, wait till you get lessons from Bruce Wayne." He smiled, looking over to her.

"You really think that I'm good enough for Bruce to train me?" Barbara grinned.

"I think you have some potential…but I don't know, It's up to Bruce," Dick stood up and grabbed Barbara's wrists pulling her up. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Alright," She smiled, and stood up.

"Next on the training list, I actually want to see you show off, try to make me amazed, show me your non existing gymnastic skills." Dick raised an eye brow at her.

"Nonexistent? I did them for 7 years, how can you not remember me showing off to you all the time?" she smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, but circus folk like me, think cartwheels aren't much of a big deal." He winked, and began to tumble.

Barbara stood there, with her arms crossed, leaning against the balance beam, trying not to look too impressed. But honestly, she couldn't help but be surprised with how much he could actually do. Finally he ended with a back flip.

"There's a reason why they call me the boy wonder," he grinned, "And I do all of that, while looking remarkably gorgeous at the same time," Dick huffed and bent over a bit to catch his breath.

"You know, I figured a guy as cocky as you, would get beat up on the field a lot, with that attitude." Barbara smiled, pulling herself up onto the balance beam, and gripping onto the bottom, pulling herself into a hand stand.

"Believe it or not," he started, "that cockiness, actually helps, a lot," Dick reached for the rings above him and pulled himself up. "I learned that technique from Kid Flash,"

"Whoa, you know Kid Flash?" Barbara gasped, landing from her hand stand and falling to the mat.

"I know many superhero's, like Superman, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad," Dick grunted, pulling himself into a few flips, while gripping onto the rings.

"Impressive," she muttered, "so does this count as gymnastics?" Barbara, winked and fell forward onto her hands, twisting her body as she tried to preform as many front flips, back flips, and aerial's as possible.

"Hmm," he questioned, letting go of the rings and landing to the ground gracefully. "Now, try my famous double backwards summer salt." He laughed.

Barbara completed a back flip, then threw herself backwards again, tucking her legs in, completing 2 backwards summer salts, but again landing quite loudly.

"I suppose that was alright, you really need to work on your landings though…a villain in China heard that thump." Dick smiled at her.

"So, you think I can do it? You think I can be batgirl?" She huffed tiredly.

"I suppose so, but like I said, Bruce and I need to talk it over," Dick pulled out his grapple hook, aiming for the sky light in the gym, and offered and arm out for Babs. "Well, I think we're about done for today, are you coming?"

**3:00 a.m**  
><strong>Wayne Manor (Bat Cave)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Dick's P.O.V)<strong>

"Bruce, believe me, she's an amazing pick, not only would she do well patrolling in Gotham, but if we even let her be on the team, she'd do great." Dick pleaded with his masked mentor, who as he predicted was against the idea of a 'Batgirl.'

"Richard, I've already told you no, multiple times," Bruce turned from his gaze at the Bat computer to look at the teenager. "Are you sure, this isn't just some scheme to spend more time with your girlfriend?"

"Firstly Bruce, Barbara is not my girlfriend, she's my best friend, and secondly," He replied un doing the laces on his boots, "I actually think she has some potential, if you even let her train with you for one day, you'd see that."

Bruce pondered the thought for a few moments, "Last question Dick, have you thought of the risks?"

Dick paused, "What risks?"

"Consider this, you're putting Barbara in danger, you've known Miss. Gordon for how many years? I'm sure you care for her in some sort of way, I'm only saying no because I know you wouldn't be able to handle this, on an emotional level if something ever happened to her." Bruce stood up from the chair and made his way to the Bat Mobile. "I'll leave it to you Richard, if you think you could handle the thought of Barbara getting killed on the field trying to protect some stranger's life, you may bring her here." And with that, he exited the cave.

Dick walked towards the Bat Computer chair, and plopped himself down. 'What if I did lose Barbara," he thought to himself, 'Why didn't I think of this before? I got all her hopes up for nothing," he took off his mask and threw it on the nearby table. 'I can't let her go through with this.'

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please? :) I have friends...they're just all imaginary ;D Kidding ;) But yeah...a review would be nice (:<strong>


	8. Decision

**Hi there :) so this...is a short chapter...BUT BELIEVE ME, I HAVE A CREATIVE IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! VERY CREATIVE! So by now...you're probably thinking, damn, why is Barbara so whimpy? You can say bye to that, I promise this is the last wimpy Babs chapter, you're gonna see the fierce Barbara Eilleen Gordon come out in the next chapter, until then, bear through this one ;) Again thank you to all you reviewers who stick with me through all of this :) I could never do it without you, seriously I couldn't...cause if the story had no reviewers I probably wouldn't write it :p Anyways, I already have the next chapter typed up...but I'm gonna wait a bit till I put it up, I think all you Gordon fans will like it :) Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jessica: I'm just gonna cut it short here, and keep cutting it short until I think of a witty disclaimer, I don't own DC comics :/**

* * *

><p><strong>4:30 a.m<strong>  
><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

Dick landed with a gentle thud, on top of Barbara's apartment building. He had a plan set in his mind, he was going to let her down gently, and she was going to understand, then they'd go on that promised date, and talk about what exactly was going on in their relationship. 'Yeah right' he muttered to himself. Knowing Babs, this was going to end in an argument…but how to plan to get out of it, was the tricky part.

"What?" Barbara muttered groggily, as she started hearing the familiar sound of faint tapping at her window. Tiredly she rolled out of bed, groaning at the sore muscles protesting against her every move. She made her way to the window, where she looked outside to see her boy wonder, biting his lip nervously as he waited for her to open it.

"Babs, we need to talk about something." Dick said as he let himself in, closing the window quietly behind him.

"What is it?" She smiled, grabbing his hand, and guiding him to her bed to sit down beside her.

"It's uh, it's about the training," he started fumbling around with his rubber gloves, as they began to get a lot sweatier on the inside.

"Yeah, what about it?" Barbara's eyes lit up as the thought of her being Batgirl in the near future passed by.

"Well…see the thing is," Dick stood up again and grabbed at his hair angrily. "I can't do this Babs, I really can't," he whispered.

"Can't do what Dick? You can tell me anything." She smiled up at Dick, and crossed her legs up on her bed.

"Babs, I just don't want to see you get upset, especially on my account, but if you knew, if you really understood what I'm going through right now, things would be a lot different.." he trailed off, sitting down at the window.

"Oh…" Barbara said sadly…she could tell by his change in tone, that the result of Dick talking to Batman, must not have had a positive response. "He doesn't want me does he?" she asked quietly.

"He does, but he doesn't," Dick dropped his face into his hands. "The thing is, that he said it was up to me…"

Barbara's eyes lit up again, "so then I can?"

"No…" Dick whispered, "I can't let you."

"Wait, why?" Barbara's face fell back again, as she pulled her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms back around them.

Dick pulled his face out of his hands, and walked towards her to crouch down to her level and take her hands into his. "Barbie, I really just don't think it would be the best idea, don't make me explain it, please."

"Dick, just tell me, there must be some pretty good reason why you're stopping me from fulfilling my biggest dream." She replied pulling her hands away from his.

Dick moved away from her, to stand up and begin pacing in front of the window, "Babs do you hear yourself? Your biggest dream?" he stopped to look at her, "You're so smart, and beautiful, and talented, you could do so much better with your life, then put your life on the line, every day for strangers."

Babs felt herself getting irritated, "is that what this is about? You're afraid of me getting hurt?" she stood up to meet his stance, "Dick, I'm a big girl I can take care of-"

"Stop," Dick whispered, "your dad is home." Dick moved toward the window, and crouched on the bottom.

"But Dick-" she started again, pleading with sad eyes, that began to feel tears stinging at the tips.

"I'm sorry," Dick gave her one last apologetic glance, and disappeared out the window.

**5:37 a.m**  
><strong>Wayne Manor (Bat Cave)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Dick's P.O.V)<strong>

Dick pushed the red bird into the bat cave, loathing every step required to push his bike into it's proper position. "Ugh," Dick sighed with a hint of agitation in his voice. He still couldn't get the last look on Barbara's face before he left, out of his head. Maybe telling her she couldn't do something, wasn't the best way to approach it, but if it was to keep her safe, maybe it was. After all, if she was mad at him, she wouldn't want to talk to him, then she wouldn't be in danger. Perhaps this was all for the best, Dick thought to himself while pulling the garage door down behind the red bird.

"Well, did you decide what you want to do yet?" Bruce's voice appeared out of the shadows of the Bat Cave.

"Yup," Dick replied shortly, heading for the stairs that lead to the manor.

"And what might that be?" He questioned, while turning to face the teenager.

"Well, I was wondering if you or Alfred could call the school, so I could take a few days off, to be with the team." Dick's voice cracked a bit, once he mentioned school, he knew Babs would be furious with him, and maybe even hate him, for just running away from the problem, but right now, it's all he could think of. "I haven't trained with them for a while," he added.

"I take it Barbara didn't take it well," Bruce replied reaching, for the phone.

"You would be right." Dick sighed, leaning against the door.

"Are you sure Dick?" He asked, making sure that his partner, wouldn't later regret the situation. "If you're not going to give it 100% over there with your team, then you'd be letting them, and yourself down." Bruce dialed the school's number and waited for it to connect, "Being Robin, wasn't created to escape from being Dick Grayson, whatever you leave behind, will be waiting for you when you get back."

Dick opened the door, "I'm Positive."

* * *

><p><strong>like I said, next chapter, Gordon power, peace out y'all ;) I'm not gonna make anymore comments on my friendship...wouldn't want anyone to think I'm crazy ;) Or friendless ;) haha, whoa did you guys just hear that? No...I guess it was just the voices talking again :'( Excuse my childness...review? :)<strong>


	9. Batkid

**IT'S GETTING GOOD NOW. Yeah...I'm half asleep right now, so I don't have much to say...thank you reviewers, for putting up with my weird fanfiction addiction and strange story plots...wherever this story is going, hmm, next chapter's gonna be good, if you really can't wait, personal message me and I'll tell you what I got planned ;) haha, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics, or Starbucks ;)**

**as much as I wish I did...really on the Starbucks though :/**

* * *

><p><strong>15:46 P.M<strong>  
><strong>Streets of Gotham City<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Barbara's P.O.V)<strong>

'The nerve of that boy', Barbara thought to herself while continuing her way walking down the busy streets of Gotham City. 'He tells me I can't be Batgirl, He leaves without working it out, and then he has the nerve to not even show up at school," she huffed angrily, "when he gets back…so help me lord.' Barbara reached for the keys in her purse, to unlock the apartment door.

"Barb?" Jim Gordon's voice echoed from out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad, it's me." The angry red head muttered and tossed her purse on the couch, then trudged her way to the kitchen to meet up with her dad.

"What's up with you lately kiddo?" Jim looked up from the soup he was stirring in a pot, to give is daughter a once over, and push his glasses up. "You look like you just lost your best friend."

Barbara rolled her eyes, at the truth of her dad's last statement, "Just girl stuff dad," she lied, Barb knew that once she mentioned anything about cramps, or her period, her dad would end the conversation right there. "If you don't mind, I think I'm just going to go to bed early, I'm really not feeling well," she stood up from her chair, "you know cramps and stuff,"

"Say no more," her dad smiled, "there will be left overs in the fridge though."

Barbara made her way up the stairs, dragging her school bag behind her.

Jim wiped the steam off his glasses, 'By the way Babs, I'm working late again today, I got to take a quick look into Arkham."

Barbara's face fell at her Dad's last remark. "Alright Dad, I love you, be safe."

"I always am," he laughed, and continued stirring.

Barbara threw her bag on the bed, and closed the door behind her. Later she plopped down on her bed, loosening her tie and emptying out her bag, to do her homework that she hoped would take her mind off of Dick.

"This isn't working!" She yelled into her pillow. 'No matter how hard I try to forget about him…or be mad at him, it just doesn't work," the read head sighed, "I miss him."

Barbara stood up and loosened her tie in front of the mirror; she hated that annoying twitch her nose did when she was upset. It wasn't intentional, but whenever she thought of something sad, it just started twitching, Dick would always call her Barbie the Bunny when they were little…until she punched him for it, that ended that nick name right there.

"Ugh," Barbara groaned falling back onto her bed. "Why does everything have to remind me of him?" She sighed to herself. But it probably didn't help that she had pictures of him and her together posted all over her room.

'This really wasn't fair. Why does Dick get to choose whether I become Batgirl or not? It shouldn't be up to him, it should be up to Batman.' Barbara sighed and moved across her room to change into her pajamas.

As she slipped into her Batman pajama's, she lost her balance and fell onto her floor. "My day just keeps getting better and better…" she muttered and opened her eyes to see what she fell on. Barbara reached under her stomach and found one of her cheesy girl magazines that she bought, just to get that kid that was selling them off her door step.

Barbara gave the title a once over '**Dress To Impress!' **

"_How can I dress to impress the ladies, when we need to wear a uniform every day?" _Barbara giggled to herself at the rant that Dick once went on and on about how much he hates the uniform.

"Wait…" Barbara said out loud, re thinking the idea that suddenly just busted into her head. "WAIT!" She said a bit louder, standing up and rummaging through her closet.

Barbara pulled out her black leggings, her father's old black boots, and her only black shirt, which just happened to be her batman hoodie. And of course to complete the outfit, she slipped a ski mask into her pile…just to be safe.

Barbara quickly stripped off her clothes, careful not to trip again, and tried to re think every detail of her next plan.

'Alright, Dick said I can't be Batgirl." Barbara sat down to pull her black leggings up.

"Bruce said that it was up to Dick." She slipped her boots on, and tied the laces.

"Dick doesn't want me to." She slipped her sweater on quickly, making sure she tucked them into her leggings.

"Batman trained Dick." She pulled her hair back into a tight red pony tail, and pinned her bangs up.

"Batman's a boss." Barbara giggled as she pulled the ski mask over her head.

"If I impress Bruce, Dick won't have a choice whether I'm Batgirl or not." And with that, Barbara walked towards the window, and slid it open. Carefully she hopped over the bottom, and stood on the balcony rails.

"Well…if Dick can do it, so can I," Barbara said nervously, the red head, trembled as she let go of the railing, and straightened up, preparing to jump.

"Alright Babs, you can either jump, to impress yourself and prove that you're as good as Dick, OR you can take the fire escape…" She started biting the inside of her lip.

"Dick doesn't want me to get hurt? Well watch this Richard." Barbara whispered to herself. And with that, she stepped off the railing and fell, tucking her feet in and twisting herself into a backwards somersault.

"WOO!" Barbara screamed, a little bit louder than she should have. The feeling of the wind in her hair, and the thrill of falling was awesome. But that lasted for about all of 5 seconds, as she felt her body make contact with the ground, she started noticing the pain, in her posterior region.

Barbara peeked through her fingers, for damage control. Butt, in the snow. "Is that all?" She smiled. "Sweet I did it!" The thrilled teenager girl, jumped up a little too quickly feeling the bruise on her tail bone, that she would surely feel more in the morning.

"Alright," Barbara whispered, dusting the snow off of herself. Then she made her way through the streets, hood over her ski mask and keeping her head down, careful not to cause any trouble, not yet at least.

"Now how am I going to get Batman's attention, in such a big city like Gotham?" she sighed, kicking over a Starbucks cup on the street.

"Where's my money you cheap ugly woman?"

Barbara jumped at the voice she heard as she passed one of many dark alleys in Gotham City. Careful not to make another sound, she peeked over the corner to see, a man, possibly homeless by the way he was dressed, pinning up a poor girl, who couldn't be any more than her own age.

"You told me to give it to you by Monday, it's only Sunday," Barbara frowned at the poor woman's tears as she spoke to the man.

'Here we go Babs, it's your time to shine,' she whispered to herself, and pulled the ski mask over her face.

"Let her go," Barbara yelled from the opening in the ally. 'God damn it Barbara did you really just say that?' She whispered to herself, trying to figure out what to do next.

"What's this here Chloe?" The man asked the woman he was holding up, and put her down, "Is this a friend of yours?"

"No boss, I swear!" Chloe screamed, through the tears.

The man, let go of the girl, "Stay here girly," he told Chloe, and began to approach Barbara. "And who are you supposed to be?" He smirked, approaching her with a large grin, "Batgirl? Bat woman? Bat kid?" The man gestured to her bat symbol with a small knife in hand.

Barbara's breath sped up once she saw the knife.

"What's the matter you can't talk?" he stood in front of her, speaking down to her. "Now I know that's not true, because you just yelled to me, a couple seconds ago."

Barbara whimpered quietly as he brought his knife up to her chin over the ski mask.

"I bet you'd look pretty with that ski mask off," he brought his yellowed hands up to her ski mask to pull it off, "I'd bet you look pretty with everything off,"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Barbara smiled, and kicked him back, right where it counts most, also making sure to hit his knife hand away, causing the knife to fall out of his hands, into the snow.

"Run," Barbara screamed to Chloe, who was already in tears from the commotion.

"You're feisty girly, I like that," The man winced, picking himself back up.

Barbara searched for the knife in the snow, only to be pulled back by the man. She scrambled and scrambled, but it was no good. He pulled off her mask, and smiled dropping her to the ground.

"Ah, the commissioners daughter eh? This is gonna be good." He whispered licking his teeth.

Barbara sat on the ground, un able to decide what to do next, while he towered over her, debating what to do to her first. Quickly Barbara scanned the area, and kicked his feet right out from under him, that happened to be standing right on a patch of ice.

"Take that you big bully!" Barbara yelled, crawling over to the snow and grabbing the knife.

Barbara waited for him to get up again, soon they stood facing each other ready for one to make the first move.

Then suddenly a cold dark voice from outside the ally spoke, "Barbara, in the car."

Barbara's head snapped up, and looked behind her, only to see Batman himself, standing a mere few feet away, with a very angry expression on his face, "Now." He commanded.

"Well, I don't need to be told twice," she said smiling at the man, "have a nice night," she grinned. Barbara made her way past Batman, who gave her a very disapproving glance, and later opened the door to the Batmobile, where sat inside waiting.

'Do I wanna watch that man get his butt kicked?' she thought to herself, 'nah.' Barbara decided to make herself comfortable, so she started playing with some of the buttons on the dashboard of the Batmobile, trying to find a hopeful radio button. No success.

"Miss Gordon, what were you thinking?" Barbara's head snapped up, as she heard Batman's voice beside her.

"When did you get inside here? I didn't even hear you?" She questioned, while twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Are you trying to get yourself in to trouble?" Batman asked again, hoping to get some kind of response out of her.

"Listen, Bruce," Barbara noticed him flinch, as she said his alter ego name, "I know Dick told you I had potential to be Batgirl, and you didn't exactly like the idea. But I'm here to show you that I can do it." She bit the inside of her lip. "Can you at least, let me show you what I got, one time, then you can decide for yourself? I promise, if you don't think so, I'll leave you both alone, and I'll never tell anyone, about your alter ego's."

"I'll tell Alfred to make some hot chocolate," He said faintly.

"So is that a yes?" Barbara smiled over at him.

Batman stepped on the gas peddle, "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse my grammar mistakes...but like I said, half asleep here : Good night all :) And reviewreviewreview**

**p.s thanks kaittybee, you always review like 30 seconds after I add a chapter :p**

**& don't worry, you didn't offend me, I was just kidding around celestialstarynight**

**so yeah review, it makes me feel a tad loved ;D haha**


	10. Batgirl

**Hi I'm Jessica, And I like Dick Grayson, and chicken...  
>Anyhoodle, here's my next chapter :) Like I promised...I think it's pretty good, especially the ending ;) Haha, anyways again muchos gracias to my reviewrs (sorry if I spelt that wrong) And hopefully you enjoy this nice 6 page entry on Microsoft Word, because I don't think I'll be able to get another chapter up till after my birthday on saturday D: Anyways, I hope you guys like this one, and I"m sorry for any grammar mistakes I made : Drakes Chick - don't worry about it ;) Hope you had fun :) And thankyou :* , KaittyBee - thankyou again :) haha & what'd you think of the amazing spiderman? :p Anyways, I really do appreciate you all...really, especially all you silent readers, anyways, have a great summer guys!**

**Disclaimer: Some time in the near future I will own DC Comics, but for now, I"ll try to think of more witty Disclaimer while I pretend I pick the story lines going on in the comics ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>0:36 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Wayne Manor (Bat Cave)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Barbara's P.O.V)<strong>

"Wow…so this is the bat cave…" Barbara gasped at the actual largeness of the cave, as they entered from the Bat Mobile.

Batman stopped the car, and opened his door to leave, glancing at her, to cue her exit.

"So, what exactly are we going to do tonight?" The excited red head had a huge grin on her face as she looked into every corner and crevice of the cave. "Gymnastics? Self Defense? Detective Work?" She looked over at Batman trying to get him to respond to any of her statements.

"All of them," Batman replied, flipping a switch on, allowing huge lights to illuminate the more important features of the cage, such as the fighting mat, the gymnastics area and the lab.

"Oh…cool," Barbara said nervously, suddenly feeling a tad intimidated for the work ahead of her. "So, uh when do we get started?" She tried to say confidently, drumming her nails along the lab table.

"Go warm up, on the mats in the gymnastic area, I'll be watching." He said, not looking up from his work in front of him on the Bat Computer.

"Alright, then" Barbara whispered walking over to the mats.

Barbara slipped off her Batman sweater, deciding her grey t-shirt would probably prove more appropriate for the occasion. She couldn't help but peak every few seconds over at Batman, to see if he actually was watching, while she re-tied her pony tail.

Carefully, she slid down on to her butt, to begin stretching out her legs, with a few toe touches, and for an attempt to do the splits, even with her bruised tail bone. Once she figured she was stretched out enough, Barbara moved her way to the edge of the mat, to begin a tumbling routine that would hopefully impress Batman.

"Ehem," She cleared her throat, hopefully loud enough to get his attention, then she was off, falling over onto her hands, and twisting her body into odd flips, truly feeling how badly she did bruise herself. Once she finished, she looked over to her left, 'he's still looking at that damn computer,' Barbara muttered to herself and walked over to the beam.

"Ouch," she whispered again, as she attempted to flip herself on the beam, which she did succeed at, but managed hitting her ankle against one of the poles in the process. Yet again, Barbara pushed all of her weight onto her wrists, as she held a hand stand on the balance beam, moving forward one hand in front of the other. Half way across the beam, she was able to blow a strand of her red hair out of her eyes away long enough to look over and see Batman watching her. With that she began moving faster across the beam, reaching the end, and throwing herself into the double somersault that Dick was famous for.

Barbara panted as she got off, and moved her hand to her tail bone, trying to massage it.

"Hmm," she heard Batman say, as he eyed her again. "Not too bad, I suppose," He made his way to the fighting mats. "Now, the most important part." He took off his cape, and draped it over the towel rack, "Show me how you defend yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>2:07 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Wayne Manor (Kitchen)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Barbara's P.O.V)<strong>

"Don't be too discouraged Miss Gordon," Alfred said as he set a warm plate of cookies in front of her, and shuffled towards the fridge, "Master Bruce, was just as hard on Master Richard, as he was on you today."

"Thank you Alfred," Barbara said tiredly. She couldn't help but feel absolutely exhausted, beat up (which she was) and a little irritated.

"I stepped in to watch you a few times, and I must say I was quite impressed, not even Master Richard was able to pin Master Bruce down, even if it did only last for a few seconds." The old butler placed a glass of milk in front of the tired girl.

"That's a relief," she said taking a sip of her milk, "So what do I do now? When do you think he's going to tell me if I'm in or not."

Alfred chuckled at Barbara's persistence, "I suggest, you finish that glass of milk, then head down there, and he'll tell you his self."

Barbara glugged down her milk immediately, and placed it in the sink, "Thank you again Alfred," she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The sore girl jogged her way towards the library, where she pulled 'The History Of Bats' book back, which slid away the book case leading to the Bat Cave.

"Bruce?" Barbara called out, running down the stairs.

"In the armor room," He called out from below.

Barbara made her way down the stairs, and peered over the corner to see Bruce standing mask less, peering at his past Batman and Robin suits.

"He wore spandex short shorts?" Barbara snickered a bit at the previous Robin uniform that Bruce was looking at.

"You should see some of the other costumes we've been through," He smiled at her, and gestured to the right, which had more displays of previous costumes.

Barbara smiled back and began moving to each one, reading the year and description at each, and usually laughing to herself, trying to imagine Dick in each one. Until she stumbled across the last one.

"Bruce?" Barbara asked, looking over to him.

Bruce walked over to her and answered "Yes Barbara?"

"Which one is this?" Barbara gestured to the display in front of her, containing another bat suit, but with a shorter cape, and a more feminine fit.

"That would be Batgirl's suit." Bruce replied, pressing the button in front, allowing the glass to move down.

Barbara's eyes lit up, and she grinned hugely, "Really?"

"Really," he answered, pulling the costume down from it's stand and adding, "on one condition."

Barbara took the costume from out of his hand, running over the bat symbol in the front of it with her sore fingers, "anything."

"You're good, but there's always room for improvement. Which means, you need to keep training. But since I have my hands full here for a bit, I'm going to send you to a team, with people more along your age or so." Bruce pressed the button again, closing the tube.

"Is that where Dick is?" Barbara asked shyly.

"Yes, it is." He replied, leaving the armor room. "I already called your father, I told him you won a week long trip to a university that you applied to."

"And he believed it?" she gasped, clutching her costume closer to her chest.

"Of course he did. Now, your dad is still at Arkham right now, so why don't you head home and pack up a quick back pack to take with you for the week?" Bruce tossed her a set of keys.

"What are these for?" Barbara questioned fiddling with them in one hand.

Bruce gave Barbara one last glance and turned the lights off to the armor room, "Your bike."

* * *

><p><strong>2:55 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Gordon Residence<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Barbara's P.O.V)<strong>

'No need to be nervous Babs…" Barbara whispered to herself as she pulled a black duffle bag out from under her bed.

'You're just going to go train with a few super hero's…" She walked over to the closet and opened the squeaky door.

'Some of them will be older then you…but that doesn't matter right?" She thought nervously as she pulled out more leggings, and yoga pants.

'Some will have actual super powers...meanwhile you have none." Barbara pulled out a few baggy t-shirts, and also some tight low cut ones, 'after all you never know what cute boys would be there' she giggled to herself.

'Some of them will watch you train and fail…on multiple occasions." She ran to the bathroom to pull necessary items into her toiletry case.

'And lastly, Dick will be there, he won't be happy I'm there, but he'll have to deal with it.' Barbara zipped up her duffle bag and made her way back out the window, locking it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>7:36 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Wayne Manor (Bat Cave)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Barbara's P.O.V)<strong>

"And you're telling me…that this thing will actually take us to Mount Justice?" Barbara eyed the large circular object in front of her, that Batman was trying to tell her would transport them to the team.

"Trust me," Batman said, pulling his mask back over his face, "Put your mask on." He added lastly, pulling Barbara's arm along with him into the transporter.

"Whoa…" Barbara gasped, opening her eyes to see that, that weird thing, actually transported them. "Where is everyone?" She asked, tugging on her costume, that proved to be just a bit tight and itchy.

"Probably still sleeping," Batman answered, moving quickly down the halls. "When they really should be up by now."

Barbara followed quickly behind, careful not to make a sound, as Batman walked by different rooms labeled with names like **'Artemis,' 'Superboy,' 'Aqualad,' 'Zatanna,' 'Kid Flash," **and finally the last one that made Barbara's heart throb a little bit, **'Robin.' **

"And this will be your room for the time being," He said, opening a navy blue door, "feel free to un pack, and maybe even take a nap, I have to address the team on some matters first, before I introduce you."

"Alright, thank you." Barbara smiled, entering her room and watching the door shut behind her as he left.

'Well…what to do…what to do…" Barbara sighed as she un zipped her duffle bag, and began opening random drawers, filling them with clothes.

"Attention team, please be ready, and report to the training room in 30 minutes." Batman's voice filled over the intercom, making Barbara jump.

'Well…I can look forward to hearing that every morning,' she said to herself and closed the last drawer, followed by throwing her duffel bag under the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Whoa," Barbara gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look pretty hot in this," she winked at herself in the mirror, eyeing herself from bottom to top. "Alright Babs," she whispered, "This is what you want. This is what you need. This is what you worked so bloody hard for. You can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>8:45 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Dick's P.O.V)<strong>

Dick Grayson, sleepily pulled himself through the hallways in his tight Robin suit, over to the training room, to greet the rest of his tired team mates.

"What does Batman want?" Superboy asked him, while they waited for the rest of the girls to join them.

"No idea," Robin replied sleepily.

Dick suddenly felt a cold breeze appear as his friend Wally West appeared beside him. "What's with this Robin? Bats never calls us in until noon." He yawned, "He's seriously cutting into my snooze time."

'For the last time, I have no idea, I haven't talked to Batman in a few days." Dick answered, taking a seat on a bench beside Kid Flash and Superboy.

Finally, Zatanna, Artemis and Aqualad made their way into the training room followed by Batman, who probably needed to bang on their doors, to tell them to hurry up.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here, this early." Batman started, in a loud voice.

"You bet." KF whispered to Dick, crossing his arms.

Batman continued, "I do have a good reason though. Over the past few days, I've been training a girl who I believe has the potential to be as good as all of you here."

Kid Flash jumped in his seat, "Sweet a chick!"

Batman ignored Wally's loud comment, "I'd like to introduce a new member of your team to you all this morning."

Robin gave Batman many puzzled glances, 'why didn't he tell me about this?' he wondered. 'I wasn't gone for that long,' he muttered to himself, earning a swift jab in the ribs from Kid Flash, telling him to shut up.

Batman stepped aside and whispered to Barbara behind him, "Batgirl?"

Barbara took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Batman nervously, "Hi guys, I'm Batgirl."

* * *

><p><strong>You know you hate me now don't you? ;) Especially since I probably won't be able to write another chapter till after my birthday on saturday! : But hopefully I can get another one up by monday :) Bear with me, sorry for the grammar mistakes, but I was tired again...writing this one, but the story came up and I just had to do it! Haha :)**

Review&Review&Review&Review&Review&Review&Review&Review please :)


	11. Wally West ladies and gentleman

**Hi guys :) So first off...I'd like to say sorry for the last chapter...for forgetting about Miss Martian haha, forgive me, I tend to have issues with names sometimes ;) Anyways I'd like to thank everyone for their birthday wishes :* It's greatly appreciated, and I had a wonderful Dark Knight Rises premier, what did you guys think of the movie? Let me know :) Anyways, thank you to **celestialstarynight (I hope your brother had a good birthday too!)** &** 3 of the guests that reviewed also :)** & **kaittybee again, I checked out some of your twitter art...and AMAZING AS ALWAYS! **& **LittleBirdGirl **& **blackbirdsheart (thankyou for your offer, and I might take you up on it later on :) I'lll let you know **& **TheNextBatgirl thankyou :) *passes a peice of virtual Dairy Queen cake **& **pokerfacedcat (thankyou :) **& **LadyParabellum (thankyou :) & hopefully this chapter fills your need of wally flirting ;) **& **DrakesChick (no you didn't miss her name, I just forgot to put her in x_x whoops, and thankyou :) **& **Lady Fredric (I forgot m'gann x_x & I suppose you're right, I was just looking for some kind of actions to use after words, I suppose I can fix that :p **& **Airmage (haha, yeah I forgot her...) :p **Any ways, thank you everyone, and I'm sorry for forgetting Miss Martian, hopefully the drama in this chapter fills it...I think the next one may be better though :) Anyways enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics, though many people claim to...I asked for it for my birthday, but sadly it didn't happen :/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>9:01 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

… "Hi guys, I'm Batgirl."

A loud whistle erupted from beside Dick, as his best friend Wally West strongly welcomed Batgirl onto their team.

"Kid Flash." Batman and Robin growled in unison.

Dick stared at Batgirl, he knew it was Barbara, he knew those blue eyes anywhere. And Batgirl stared back, for a few moments at least, until he saw her cheeks turn pink, and she would turn to look at someone else, this repeated for a few times while Batman introduced her.

"Anyways team, Batgirl will be training here for a few weeks or so." Batman placed a hand on the back of Batgirl. "Please feel free to help her in any way possible, training wise." Then he pushed her forward to the group. "I'll let you all get acquainted, and next time all of you, please be up by 7:30." Finally, Batman turned to leave, "Lastly, Kid Flash, keep your hands to yourself please."

"I make no promises," Kid Flash said, winking to Robin beside him.

Dick Grayson was fuming right now under his Robin persona. 'So much for Batman and I making team decisions together.' Robin turned to Wally and jabbed him in the rib with his elbow, a lot harder than he had done to him previously.

"Dude what's your problem?" Wally winced, poking at his rib cage. "Are you calling dibs on the new girl now?" he said, giving Robin a cheeky smile.

Robin didn't answer, instead, he squirmed his way into the crowd formed around Barbara.

"We need to talk." Dick said coldly, grabbing onto Barbara's wrist and pulling her down the corridor.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spit harshly through his teeth. "Didn't I tell you to give this hero thing a break?"

"Firstly, hello to you too Richard!" Barbara answered coldly, pulling her wrist from his grip.

Dick covered her mouth with his hand, "It's Robin here, understand?"

Barbara swatted his hand away, "I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want Robin," she made sure to stretch out the 'o' in Robin, to make it sound more childish. "And I'm here, to do exactly what I said I wanted to do, and what Batman wants me to do."

"You got Batman in on this little scheme too I see." He said, pounding his fist against the wall beside her.

"If you're trying to scare me it's not working," Barbara spit out, "You can either be against this and only be forced to talk to me during missions or you can help me out, be my friend…then maybe we could continue where we left off…" She trailed off at the last part, feeling regretful instantly once she said it.

Dick stepped away from Barbara, "I am not letting you do this." He turned his back to her, and began to leave, but turned around a few seconds later to add, "Don't get too comfortable here."

Once he was gone, Barbara felt tears stinging in her eyes as she fell to a sitting position against the wall. 'You are not going to let him get to you Barbara, you're so much better than that,' she thought to herself.

"Batgirl," A small sweet sounding voice filled the room, as Miss Martian entered. "We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves with all of us speaking at once." Behind her followed Zatanna, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy and Aqualad.

"I trust you have already met Robin," Aqualad added, smiling warmly at the girl.

Kid Flash moved from the crowd to stand in front of Batgirl offering her a hand up, "Dude's a buzz kill, but me, I'm nowhere near it," he winked, pulling her up. "And if you haven't guessed already, I'm Kid Flash on missions, but anytime after that, you can call me Wally," He said bending down to kiss her gloved hand, as Barbara's cheeks almost flamed as bright as her hair.

"Alright Wally, Enough of that," Miss Martian said, pulling Kid out of the way.

"Give the poor girl enough time to think before she shuts you down." Artemis yelled out from behind Conner.

"Hi, I'm Megan," Miss Martian said excitedly placing her hand out for Batgirl to shake, "But you can call me Miss Martian if you want, or Miss M, or Meg or-"

Batgirl laughed nervously at Miss Martian's perkiness, "I think I'm good with Megan," she replied shaking her hand back.

Zatanna stepped up next, "and I'm Zatanna," she said, "and if you need anything, I'm here to help," she added sweetly.

"Thank you," Barbara answered, but she couldn't help but think to herself, 'wow, she's beautiful…I bet Robin's made a few passes at her…" but her thought trail was interrupted as Aqualad stepped forward.

"And I'm Kaldur, but most people hear call me Aqualad." He said, "I'm also team leader at the moment, and if you'd like anything, please feel free to ask me." Kaldur smiled at Batgirl, who felt a little awkward as everyone stared at her still.

"And the two grumps over there, are my boyfriend Conner," Miss Martian smiled gesturing over to Artemis and Superboy, "Or Superboy as you might know him, and lastly Artemis."

Batgirl waved nervously at them, seeing that neither of them bared a smile yet. "Hopefully I can get to train with all of you…or get to know you well enough to remember your names," She looked down embarrassed, "I'm pretty bad with names sometimes…"

"Hello, Megan?" Miss Martian jumped up excitedly, "Why didn't I think of this before?" She looked at all of her teammates and added, "Why don't we have one big team dinner tonight? That way we can all get to know Batgirl better?"

Aqualad was first to speak, "That sounds like a fantastic idea Miss Martian, we shall have one tonight."

Miss Martian beamed, "Perfect!"

* * *

><p><strong>11:36 P.M<strong>  
><strong>Wayne Manor (Bat Cave)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient (Dick's P.O.V)<strong>

"Why would you let her onto the team?" Dick shouted at Batman, entering the Bat cave from the transporter.

Batman replied without turning away from the case files he had scattered in front of him on a table, "because she has great potential, like you said."

"Did you not, a few hours ago, tell me that you were basically against this?" The teenager added, still fuming under his cowl.

"I did, until I saw what she could do." Batman answered looking up at him quickly. "Listen Dick, If you're going to be difficult, you can take a break,"

"I don't mean to sound like a kid here, but clearly I was here first." Dick walked towards Batman slamming his fist on the table trying to get more attention, "You told me, when we first started this partnership, that we would make decisions together." He put his hand down on the work load in front of his mentor, covering what he was reading, "Bruce,"

"I'll reason with you here Dick, if her results at the end of training here for a few weeks aren't positive, then I'll expel her from the team." Bruce looked straight in the eyes of his fellow team mate.

"Alright, deal." Dick said stepping away from the table.

"Now, they're expecting you back at Mount Justice. Wally sent a video message to your communicator that you left behind, asking you to show up to the dinner party they're hosting tonight for Batgirl's arrival." Batman slipped his cowl back on over his head. "I suggest you go, before Wally snaps up Barbara."

Robin turned to face him, instead of continuing his way to the transporter, "Wally is not going to snap up Barbara, besides, I wouldn't even care if he did."

Batman smirked; "Robin, it doesn't take a master to detective to figure out that you're in love with her. I'd suggest you put behind all the anger towards her, so you can function properly as a team." He stopped to add another comment, "but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm giving you permission to start losing focus on missions to make sure you're protecting her, got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please :) let's call it a late birthday present ;) 3<strong>

Robin entered the transporter and winked back at Batman before he left, "Whatever you say Bats."


	12. Zatanna the bold

**Howdie :) So thank you everyone again, for the birthday wishes. I love you all :) And I hope you all like this chapter, I think I put enough drama llama in it if you ask me :p Anyways, enough with the many emoticons I use in every chapter, and enjoy this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics.**

**Everytime you review Dick Grayson takes off his shirt, don't make the poor boy wear a shirt, review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>17:02 P.M<strong>  
><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

"Robin," Zatanna sweetly knocked on her fellow team mate's door, trying to call him outside for dinner. "Robin? It's Zatanna, can I come in?"

Zatanna took that as a yes, as she slid open the door and stepped inside cautiously. "Robin what are you doing?" she smiled, sitting beside the teenage boy, who was at the edge of his bed leafing through a book.

"Just looking at some stuff…" He replied, closing the book before Zatanna could look inside.

"Anyways," She said placing her hand unsurely on his knee. "M'gann, made a whole dinner for all of us, to welcome in Batgirl, and they wanted me to come in and get you to join us."

"I'll be down in a bit," Robin replied, standing up and letting Zatanna's hand slide back down to her lap.

"Oh alright…" she replied, folding her hands. "Robin, is something wrong? Anything you want to talk about? You've seemed a bit edgy since Batgirl showed up."

Robin bit his lip as she mentioned Batgirl and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Nope, nothing at all. Don't worry about it, I'll meet you down there in a bit."

"Alright Robin," Zatanna replied, stepping towards him. "But if there is something, and you want to talk about it. I'm here for you." Then she boldly stepped forward, and placed a peck on his cheek.

Dick's eyes shot open as he felt his cheeks flamed, "Uh Zatanna…" he said trying to explain why that wasn't okay.

"We can talk about this later Robin, after you come down to dinner." She then gave him one last smile and exited the room.

Once the door shut behind him, Robin ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. 'Where did that come from?' He whispered to himself, checking his cheek for lipstick marks. 'If Barb heard about that…or even saw it…' He reached down to turn the faucet on to begin washing his face, 'Wait, Barb wouldn't care. She's too busy playing dress up, and besides Zatanna is a pretty girl…and if there were different circumstances maybe I would?' Dick splashed more water onto his face. 'Save it for the conversation with Zatanna.' He muttered to himself, pulled his cowl back on, and began to walk to the dining room.

"Ah Robin, I'm glad to see you joined us." Aqualad walked towards his friend, placing a hand on his back. "Please have a seat, we were just a bout to proceed with the festivities."

Robin nodded at Aqualad and observed the table, looking for a seat beside Barbara, but of course Wally West had taken it. Zatanna smiled up at Robin and patted an open seat beside her.

'Great…' Dick said to himself and smiled back to her, taking the seat.

The usual chatter began once he joined at the table, such as stories of previous missions and Wally stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on.

"So Batgirl, where are you from?" Zatanna smiled, and lifted her glass of water to her lips waiting for a reply.

"Well, like Batman and Robin, I'm from Gotham City," Batgirl replied, trying to eat as much food as she could, as daintily as the other girls at the table did.

"You know, I've never visited Gotham before babe." Wally said, wiping his face with a napkin, "You'd have to give me a private tour sometime."

Dick cleared his throat loudly and glared at Kid Flash who easily shrugged off his hint and continued, "I gotta say, from one red head to another, you're quite gorgeous. One of the best girls I've ever seen from Gotham."

Artemis dropped her fork, and kicked Wally Sharply from across the table.

"Ouch, easy there Arty, I said one of the best," he winked back at Artemis who blushed a light shade of pink. "She gets so jealous sometimes." He whispered over to Batgirl cockily.

"You wish Baywatch; she's only letting you speak to her because she hasn't realized how much of a tool you are yet." Artemis replied coldly placing the napkin from her lap back on the table, and slipping out of her seat. "Thanks for dinner M'gann, but I think I just lost my appetite."

Wally looked up at Artemis apologetically and watched her leave.

Barbara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Well…these sure are some great potatoes Megan!" she said nervously.

Miss Martian smiled down to Batgirl and replied, "Oh thanks Batgirl! But I can't take all the credit, Zatanna helped me too."

Zatanna chuckled lightly and added, "Oh it was nothing,"

The dinner table seemed to get a little quieter as everyone ate in silence, still feeling awkward over the blow up between Kid Flash and Artemis.

"So…" Zatanna looked up from her dinner, trying to make conversation. "I heard there are some pretty cute guys down in Gotham City." She winked at Robin who currently had a mouth full of chicken.

Barbara coughed a bit, clearing her throat. "Where on earth did you hear that?" she smiled lightly.

"Oh nowhere, just from what I've seen…" Zatanna trailed off, blushing under her hair. "Do you have a boyfriend back there?" She added.

Dick was in the midst of taking a sip of his drink when Zatanna spoke. Once she mentioned anything about a boyfriend he spit up his coke, shooting it across at Superboy, and repeatedly coughing afterwards.

"Ugh," Conner said disgustingly and stood up, wiping off the coke.

"Oh dear, Robin are you okay?" Miss Martian asked as she wiped off the drink on her boyfriend's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just uh, got a piece of chicken caught in my throat." He replied nervously.

Barbara smirked under her cowl, as she picked away at her peas.

"I'm sure Zatanna can give you mouth to mouth eh Rob?" Kid Flash winked over at the Boy Wonder who was practically wishing he followed Artemis out.

Zatanna blushed again and looked up from her stare at Robin to ask again, "So, you have a boyfriend Batgirl?"

Barbara looked up from her plate feeling her cheeks flame again, "Uh…"

Wally grinned over at her, "I really hope you don't babe, but if you do, I don't mind either."

Robin's head snapped up glaring at the two. "Wally…" he growled clenching his fists on the table.

Barbara was absolutely enjoying how jealous Robin was getting, until she remembered she had a question to answer, so she looked at Robin as he looked back and she answered; "No, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment."

And with that Robin averted his gaze from hers and looked back down to his plate, pushing around his food with a fork.

* * *

><p><strong>21:16 P.M<strong>  
><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

"Well, now that we're done dinner and have some spare time, why don't we dance?" Miss Martian floated up and down, probably excited, but when wasn't she?

"Oh M'gann! That sounds fun!" Zatanna replied standing up from her seat and pulling Robin up with her.

"Come on guys!" Miss Martian used her telepathy to turn on Wally's iPod that was still left in its dock by the radio, as she dragged Superboy behind her.

Wally stood up, and grabbed Batgirl's hand pulling her along to the dance floor. "You know Wally, I really think you should talk to Artemis." She said smiling to him.

"Now why would I wanna do that babe?" Wally replied, pulling her waist close to himself, watching the glares he earned from Dick.

"Because I see the way you look at her, you really do love her. But you're just hiding it, because you're afraid of getting rejected by her." Barbara smiled knowing that she got a break through from him, as he let go of her hips.

Wally gazed down at Batgirl as he let go of her and stepped away, "How did you know?"

Barbara laughed, "I was trained by Batman after all," she winked, "Now go talk to Artemis, before she leaves to go back home to Gotham."

Wally smiled and sped off for Artemis' room. Finally he reached the door, and gave it a large pound, hopefully loud enough for her to here, even if she was in the bathroom.

"Leave me alone!" Artemis called out angrily.

"Arty, it's Wally, I really need to talk to you." He called back waiting for a response.

Finally the door cracked open a bit, and he pulled it aside quickly, letting himself in.

"I'm listening." Artemis said coldly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Arty, I'm really sorry I've been flirting with all these girls around you…" Wally trailed off taking a step closer to the archer, "It's just, you've always seemed like the type who wouldn't go for a guy like me you know? Like you could do so much better…and that if I tried to tell you how I felt…you'd reject me. And I didn't want that."

Artemis scoffed at his remark and rolled her eyes, "Wally, you're not really using the 'you're too good for me line' are you? Because if you think for one second that I'm going to f-"

Kid Flash had heard enough, he grabbed Artemis' hips and pulled her into him, his lips covering hers, cutting her off mid-sentence. Artemis' hands fell dead to her side, letting him kiss her, and eventually her kissing back. Sure he kissed like an eager golden retriever, but it was the thought that counted.

Finally he broke up from the kiss, still cupping her face and looking at her brown eyes. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

Artemis smiled, pulling his hands down from her face, to her waist, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I've been waiting for you to do that, for just as long."

Kid Flash gave her a quick peck, before pulling her outside with him to the dance.

Robin gazed around the room watching everyone enjoying themselves.

Miss Martian, showing Superboy how to dance a little bit. Artemis and Wally…doing some interesting dancing…Zatanna, Aqualad and Batgirl doing their own fist pumping to another club beat that Dick clearly didn't want to dance to at the moment.

Finally the song finished, and instead a slow one replaced it.

_"Today is a winding road, taking me placed where I didn't want to go…"_

Robin's eyes lit up hearing Barbara's favorite band play. As he glanced around the room again he saw Conner pull Miss Martian close into him, and bending down to kiss her head. Then Artemis turn around, to wrap her arms around Wally's neck, then swat him playfully as he put his hands on her butt.

But Dick started to panic when he saw Zatanna moving towards him, he couldn't help but gaze behind at Barbara who was smiling back unsure of what to do at the moment.

Thinking quick, Dick pretended to answer his communicator and moved off to the side where she couldn't bother him. The he slipped it back in his pocket when she wasn't looking, and made his way over to Aqualad, who had his hand on Barbara's hips, swaying to the music.

Robin cleared his throat, "Uh, hey Aqualad…can I cut in?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, let me know what you think :) Remeber to review, we don't want Dick wearing a shirt now do we? ;)<strong>


	13. Wally always lightens the mood

**Howdie :) First let me start off by apologizing to any 'Zatanna' fans...but kaittybee gave me an idea, that was absolutely superb, I had to. Anyways, back to the reviewers corner! **ceslestialstarynight - your wish is my command :D **& **ObsessiveFan-1 - haha, I feel bad for Zatanna too...maybe you're a fan of hers? In which case I apologize for this chapter x_x but look? WHAT'S THAT IN THE SKY? IT'S DICK GRAYSON WITH HIS SHIRT OFF :O **& **Airmage - naw you're just reviewing for fun ;) not to see grayson with his shirt off ;) **& **silversparklyboots - that song would be THUNDER! By Boyslikegirls :) and thankyou :) **& **DrakesChick OMG BFFL! HI! and your prediction was correct ;) **& **jdcocoagirl, you'd be quite correct ;)

**Anyways ... If anyone's wondering...the song In the beginning of this chapter is called 'kiss me inside out' by hedley, and if you'd like the full effect, try playing it while reading the beginning of this chapter :) haha anywas, thankyou kaitybee for all your help :D And being my new facebook friend LOL.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics...like always**, but on the brighter note! I'm not going to go out and promise you that Dick Grayson will show up at your house with his shirt off and roses in hand if you review! Or am I? ;)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>21:56 P.M<strong>  
><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

_'I don't know, if you're ready to go, where I'm willing to take you girl. I will feel every inch of your skin, and you know I can rock your world.'_

Dick nervously placed his hands around Barbara's waist, deciding what he could say to start a conversation. "Too bad that other song is over huh…"

Barbara looked up from her gaze at the floor to answer him, "Yeah…"

The two swayed awkwardly to a song that Wally West would clearly put on his iPod about Artemis.

'Mine as well just get it over with,' Dick thought to himself. "Listen Babs…." He said pulling her closer into him.

"It's alright Dick, I get it…" Barbara smiled, looking up at him and tightening her arms around his neck.

Dick chuckled, and smiled down at her, "No Babs, you actually don't get it."

Barbara gasped, "What happened to 'it's Robin here', you can't reveal my secret identity!" she smiled laughing at herself.

"Don't change the subject Babs," he said and loosened the grip he had on her waist. "You don't know what it's like to have almost no one that have been through everything with you. Alfred, Bruce and you, are the closest things I have to a family. Babs, I love you, and I just couldn't let you risk getting hurt."

Barbara reached up on her tip toes to lean her forehead against his, "Dick, you really don't have to explain."

Dick tried to pull her even closer into him, "Yes I do," he started, "I just didn't realize that not letting you do it, would push you away from me even more…When I told Bruce that I wanted you to be Batgirl, he told me that if I could handle the thought of you dying for another stranger, then you could train with us. But Barbara I couldn't handle that, I really couldn't."

Barbara reached up to ruffle his hair, "How do you think I felt once I figured out you were Robin? You were doing the exact thing that you're afraid of me doing every day, and I couldn't do anything about it."

Robin sighed and rested his chin on her head, "I suppose you're right Barbie."

Barbara moved her head out from under him, to lean her forehead against his again, "Of course I'm right," she smirked, "How about we make a deal, You protect me, and I protect you, no ifs ands or buts."

Dick smiled and bent his head down to kiss Barbara quickly.

Barbara broke apart from the kiss, "I'll take that as a yes," then she moved her face back to his and continued the kiss.

"So Zatanna's really pretty huh?" Barbara asked after a few more minutes of kissing and slow dancing.

"Uh…" Dick replied, looking away from Barbara and blushing a bit.

"You can agree with me, you know she really likes you…" Barbara trailed off looking down at their feet.

"I noticed when she kissed me today…" Dick mumbled looking over his shoulder seeing Zatanna dancing with Kaldur, but glancing over at him and Barbara a few times.

"She kissed you?" Barbara gasped looking back up at him.

"It was on the cheek don't worry!" Dick laughed nervously and pulled Barbara closer to himself.

Barbara's eye brows furrowed, "But you let her?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking Mrs. Wally West." Dick said, raising an eye brow back at her.

Barbara loosened out of his grip, "At least he didn't kiss my face." She argued, "and besides, he was just doing it to make you and Artemis jealous."

"Certainly worked…" Dick mumbled.

Finally the song ended, and Barbara unwrapped her arms from Dick's neck, as he removed an arm from her waist, still keeping his right arm, wrapped around her protectively.

"I think I've had enough dancing for one night." Barbara laughed leaning against Dick as they walked towards Artemis and Wally.

"Hello Megan?" Miss Martian unwrapped herself from Superboy excitedly, "I almost forgot! You're here to train and we didn't even train at all today!" She then grabbed Batgirl's wrist pulling herself and Superboy along behind her.

"Well I guess we're training then." Dick said crossing his arms beside Wally.

"I guess so," Wally replied, reaching over to hold Artemis' hand and pull her towards the training room.

As the group made their way to the training room, Robin couldn't help but feel Zatanna's glare at the back of his neck the whole way…he definitely needed to talk to her. So he pulled back a bit in the crowd to talk alone with Zatanna.

"Hey Zatanna, can we talk?" Robin stood in front of Zatanna, blocking her from moving around him.

"I suppose so…" Zatanna smiled up weakly at him.

Robin waited for the rest of the team to file into the training room. "I'm really sorry about all this, it's just Batgirl and I…we've have been through a lot…"

Zatanna took a step closer to him and took his hand into both of hers, "It's alright Dick, I get it, you like someone else, it's fine. I just read the signs wrong."

Dick looked down at her apologetically, seeing the sadness in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I really didn't mean to…"

Zatanna closed the gap in between themselves, and looked up at him, "Don't be upset at all…" then she tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Um, what's going on here?" Batgirl entered the hallway, looking to find Dick. But instead found what looked like, Zatanna and Dick (her not so boyfriend, boyfriend) holding hands, and leaning in to kiss each other.

Dick jumped away from Zatanna, "Nothing Batgirl, I was just talking to Zatanna!"

Barbara crossed her arms across her chest, "It sure didn't look like talking." She paused unsure of what to say next, "you know Zatanna, you sure pull of that sweet and innocent act pretty well."

Zatanna furrowed her eye brows and matched Barbara's stance, "Act? Unlike you, I actually am sweet and innocent. I don't just join a team, and expect everyone to like me. Oh and I don't steal other people's boyfriends."

Barbara's mouth gaped open as she walked closer to her, ignoring Dick's warnings. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're a boyfriend stealer. You almost took Wally away from Artemis, and once you couldn't have him, you moved onto Robin." Zatanna stepped closer to the angry red head too.

Barbara moved her hands out of their crossing, and held them on her hips. "Yeah I'm the boyfriend stealer, I had to tell you this, but I knew Robin first."

Zatanna stepped closer to Barbara so they were eye to eye. "Yeah, well at least I'm not-"

"Girls, Ladies, er whatever you are! There's no need to fight, why don't we all just take a break…" Dick tried to interject into their fight before it got ugly.

"STAY OUT OF IT ROBIN!" The two girls said in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on out here?" Wally said, flashing out of the training room.

The two girls yelled out their stories at the same time at him.

"Um…I see, well this one's all yours Rob…" Kid Flash said, backing out of the way until he bumped into Artemis.

"Wally! Do something!" Artemis commanded him, "before they kill each other!"

"Alright, Alright…" Wally said hesitantly as the rest of the team filed out watching the fight.

Conner stepped out and grabbed onto Zatanna, as Wally stepped forward and pulled back Batgirl.

"Ladies!" Miss Martian yelled. "Control yourselves, it's just Robin."

"Hey!" Dick shouted from Batgirl's side.

"I think we should just call it a night…" Artemis said, watching her boyfriend grip Batgirl's hands behind her back.

"I agree." Aqualad added reaching over to turn the lights off in the training room. "We shall discuss this in the morning, until then, team, you're dismissed."

"Let me go," Batgirl protested again, struggling against Wally and Dick's hands, until finally she was able to kick back far enough, to hit Wally right where it counted.

"Ugh…" Wally squirmed sinking to the ground.

"Come on KF, suck it up." Robin snorted, gripping onto her harder.

"Not until," Kid Flash muttered through shallow breaths, "You promise, you won't kill Zatanna."

"Fine," Batgirl shouted, "I promise I won't touch a head on her little head."

"Alright," Dick said with relief, and let go of Batgirl.

Wally crumbled over onto the ground, reaching for his girlfriend Across from him. "Arty," he whispered, "I see the light."

"Come on you goof," she smiled, offering him a hand up.

Dick waited for the hallway to be clear until he spoke to Babs, "Barbie are you okay?" he said reaching for her.

"Don't Barbie me." She huffed, pulling her arms across her chest.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't have let her kiss me right? You're the only girl for me." He smiled hugging her around the waist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Barbara smiled, pecking him on the lips. "You're mine, and don't you forget it."

Dick smiled and walked Babs over to her room. Barbara leaned on her door, and looked up at her Boy Wonder, giving him another long kiss, before he parted. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Babs."

"Hey," she said grabbing his wrist, "Why don't you stay over?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyhow, you know the drill ;) Review, and Dick will show up at your house tonight, shirtless with your favorite flowers...and chocolates in hand :D Anyways...I was saving this for the end, but I have an awkward question...should I attempt a smut scene next? :s<strong>


	14. Late Night

**Hi guys :) Thanks for the review's y'all. No matter how many were just for the sake of Dick Grayson ;) I apolagize for my last chapter seeming rushed or so...I tend to just really get excited and want to get to the point with my writing sorry xD I'm trying to get better :) ANYWAYS ON THE REVIEWERS CORNER! **kaittybee - guess who's about to upload her smut :3 and I hoped you enjoyed the circus :) **& **DrakesChick - OMG BFFL I LOVE REECES TOO! ouu I'm sorry for delaying you D': oh wait...slowing you down :o NOW I CAN CATCH UP TO READING YOUR STORIES! ;D *keeps updating* **& **nightshade - thankyou :) I try to make wally awesome **& **blackbirdsheart - sorry :$ but don't worry, this isn't gonna be one of those bashing zatanna fight for dick sort of thing, it's purly for the fluff :3 but thankyou :) **& **celestialstarynight - thankyou :3 I agree with you, m'gann is delusional ;) **& **silversparklyboots - THANKYOU! I WAS HOPING SOMEONE WOULD DISS ZATANNA ;D I'm not a fan of her...quite yet :) so thankyou :) **& **LadyParabellum - haha i'm glad you like the shipping I do :3 thankyou :) **& **airmage - rivalry ftw :3 thankyou for your review :) **& **Guest- well I took your answer into consideration :p thankyou for the review **& **FairyTailGoneBad1 - thankyou :) **& **pokerfacedcat - haha thankyou :)

**Anyways...I apolagize for the more adult look i'm taking on this story...but believe me it's not going to go far enough as to become mature :p I'll save seperate one shots for that ;) Believe me, there's a method to my madness, and this adult-ness is just one step of the way to get there, enjoy the end kids :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't DC Comics, oh and, ehem shipping and handeling for FedEx called and said it'll be a week or so until he shows up...you'll have to bare with me and keep reviewing until then ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>0:12 P.M<strong>  
><strong>Mount Justice<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

…"Why don't you stay over?"

Dick blinked a few times making sure he took in the whole question, while his best friend leaned her waist into his a little too closely. "Did you just ask what I think you asked?" he whispered squeezing her tighter against the door frame.

"You bet boy wonder," Barbara muttered, reaching up again to kiss him lightly, waiting for an answer.

"You know, usually. I'd take you up on that offer…But if anyone found out, we'd be dead." Dick whispered between kisses, finding it very hard to understand why he declined her offer.

"Why don't you just stay on the couch then?" She smiled tangling her fingers in his hair.

Dick contemplated the thought for a few moments as she turned around to unlock her door, "Are you coming or not Boy Wonder?"

"Fine," Dick said as he smiled and closed the door behind him. "Nice place you have here," he said making conversation while he kicked his boots off.

Barbara laughed as she pulled her cape and cowl off and entered the bathroom, "I'm pretty sure it looks exactly like yours, but purple." She called out.

Dick looked around the room again, running a hand through his messy black hair, "I don't see a couch…" he trailed off nervously.

Barbara smiled and exited the bathroom in her tank top and leggings. "You didn't think I'd actually make you sleep on the couch did you?" she walked over to her bed and pulled the white covers down.

Dick didn't answer. Instead he was staring at how beautiful his best friend was, in merely tight fitting a tight fitting tank top and leggings to match. "Wow Babs," he whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Wow yourself Grayson," Barbara blushed under her red tangled hair, and sat down on her bed, gesturing for Dick to join her. "Come on Boy Wonder, show me your best strip tease," she winked at him, watching the usually cocky boy turn pink.

"How about I don't, but we can say I did," he smiled pulling the rest of his uniform off, until he was left in his boxers. "You know, I thought I had a lot more clothes under this…" He said sheepishly, "I'll be back in a second." Dick smiled and slipped out the door, checking if the ghost was clear, and ran across the hall into his room.

Dick unlocked his room door quietly and slipped inside, bumping over a chair in the darkness, as he quickly tried to get what he was looking for. Finally he found his bottom drawer and pulled out what felt to be a pair of pajama bottoms, then slipped out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Hmm…I thought I heard something out here Rob," Robin turned around to see his best friend leaning against Artemis' door shirtless, with his arms crossed across his chest, his orange hair sticking out from all directions, and a large smirk on his face.

"Not a word west…" Dick whispered and walked by him to Barbara's door, letting himself back in.

"Alright I'm back," Dick said, pulling his pajama's on in the door way, without a second thought.

Barbara looked over to him and started laughing.

"What?" Dick asked confused, as he looked down at himself. "Oh man…out of all the pairs…" he muttered. In the darkness of his room, he managed to pull out one of his two pairs of pajama pants that happened to have rubber ducky's plastered all over them.

Dick groaned slapping a hand against his forehead and leaned against the door. "Laugh it up Barbie." Then he smiled and ran towards her, jumping onto the bed, and pinning her to the sheets.

"Now who's on top," he muttered into her ear.

"Still me," she smiled, pushing him off the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>7:10 A.M<strong>  
><strong>Mount Justice (Barbara's Room)<strong>  
><strong>Omniscient<strong>

Dick reached over to the nightstand beside himself, careful not to move the other arm wrapped around his girlfriend. "Oh damn…" he whispered, checking his communicator. They needed to be downstairs in 20 minutes.

"Barbie," he whispered shaking her gently. "We need to be ready in 20 minutes…I'm just gonna go across the hall into my room, I'll see you later okay?" Dick smiled at a half awake, half asleep Barbara and kissed her on the forehead. Then quietly unlocked the door and moved across the hallway in his ducky pajamas to his own door.

"Long night?" Artemis smiled, with a coffee in hand, leaning against her door, and already dressed I might add.

"I might ask the same question to you." Dick winked opening his door, and then quickly slipping into the shower.

After a quick, 5 minute cold shower. Due to the lack of hot water left. Dick Grayson, reached for a towel balancing on the toilet seat, and shook it through his black hair. Then finally he bent down to the floor expecting to find his uniform there, but instead there was nothing.

Dick panicked for a few seconds, pacing in his small bathroom, until he remembered he left his clothes at Barbara's. So he sheepishly took his towel and wrapped it around his waist, and tip toed through the hallway to Barbara's room hoping she wasn't in the shower yet.

Dick knocked on Barbara's door loudly, and waited for her to answer. Then finally after 5 minutes of standing out in the cold hallway, dripping wet, and shirtless. She answered with his uniform in hand.

"Oh finally…" Dick said taking the clothes out of her hand. He looked up at her, to see a scared expression on her face, but her eyes didn't meet his, instead they looked behind Dick.

"Babs, what's wrong?" Dick said turning around to see his mentor, Batman, looking right back at him.

7:36 A.M  
>Mount Justice (Meeting Room)<br>Omniscient

"Richard and Barbara…" Batman started, pacing in front of them, while the two sat awkwardly in their seats.

"I don't even know where to begin." He tried, peering over at them every few words. "Do you realize how inappropriate this is? I knew about this little thing going on between you two, but I never imagined you two as to be bold enough to embarrass me by showing what little control I have over you two."

Dick looked ashamed, when Barbara peeked through her hair at him. "Listen Bruce-"

"No, You listen," Batman cut him off. "Tell me I'm wrong, tell me that what I saw, wasn't what I thought it was."

"well…" the boy wonder started, leaning back into his chair.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know." Batman huffed, sitting down in front of them. "I'm going to do you two a favor, I'm not going to report this to the league, and I'm not going to give a speech about this stuff to your team. On one condition."

Barbara peeked out from under her red hair, and Dick sat up straight in his seat. "And…what would that be?"

Barbara grimaced, waiting for her mentor's answer. "Before you say it, Batman er Bruce, I want you to know how sorry I am about this…I regret doing it, I know what an awful position this is putting you in, and I'm sorry."

Dick looked over at her and raised an eye brow, "You regret it?"

"No of course not! Well yes, I mean no, just shut up! We'll talk about this later." She replied, gripping her hair in her hands.

"Why not now? It's not like we can get in any more trouble." Dick answered turning his chair towards her.

"Now, is really not the time to reminisce about last night, if that's what you're looking for." She answered coldly. "Clearly, you don't realize that our job is at stake, the thing I've been working for, for the past month!"

Dick crossed his arms on his chest, "I'm pretty sure last night, I tried to stop it,"

"Really cause that's not how I remembered it." Barbara responded.

"Hey there you guys are!" Kid Flash said waltzing in with a donut in hand.  
>The perky ginger looked left to right, noticing the lack of smiles in the room. "Bad time? I think it's a bad time…er I'll talk to you guys later." He said and began backing out of the room slowly, then disappearing in well, a flash.<p>

"Wallace West," Batman yelled out. "Go get Artemis, I need to talk with you both also."

Wally showed up again a few seconds later behind Barbara, with Artemis "Aw c'mon, you guys ratted us out too?" then he plunked himself in an empty seat beside Dick.

"You just lost your wing man." Kid Flash muttered.

"Can I continue now?" Batman asked tapping his fingers again the glass table.

Artemis fidgeted in her seat, "Yes sir."

"Alright," Bruce started, "Here's the deal, I'm not going to report this to the league, or to your parents. As long as the four of you promise to put these relationships to an end. It's not fair to yourselves, or the team. Deal?"

"Hey, what about Miss Martian and Superboy?" Wally called out boldly, taking another bite of his donut. "Those two can get pretty frisky at times."

Batman sighed, realizing he had a lot more work to do. "I'll deal with them later, until then, you four. Deal?"

The four exchanged glances, and answered in unison, "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, if you're feeling bold you can check out my smut I just put out...it's my first one x_x Anyways you know the drill review it up for your Dick grayson at your door step ;)<strong>


	15. Confrontation

**WHOA GUESS WHO'S BACK!? **Sorry for disappearing off the face of the planet for 8 months... **(oh my god its really been that long :s) **Anyhoo, the important thing is that I'm back ;) After much contimplating on how to go about this story...and what angle, because seeing season 2 of young justice really changed my perspective of how I wanted to dooo this so, here we go. **BEFORE YOU READ I NEED TO THANK SOME PEOPLE. DrakesChick - BFFL **thanks ;) it's been a loooooooong time hope you don't kill me after this chapter ;) **Blackbirdsheart - **sure there was only sleep occuring ;) hehehehehe **Lady Parabellum - **holy great viewer batman! Thank you muchly, I try for the dramatic chapers :) **kaittybee - **do you really need a thank you though? ;) I talk to you almost every day :3 **Ms. Poison Isley **- I love your username first of all and thank you much! But I gotta say, don't kill me :) the story will get better I promise ;) **Pokerfacedcat **- thanks for the review! :) **AnonymousInternetNinja **- I love your username! And thank you so much! :D **Zeelu - **thank you :) **SkyMyst - **don't hate my story xD but thanks for the review! **The Damn Batgirl **- I LOVE YOU TOO. AND THANK YOU FOR BEING AN AWESOME REVIEWER. **Masqueraded Angel - **well here you go :) thank you!

**Anyways, I think I've given away enough spoilers for this chapter huh? Enjoy reading it :) Try not to hate me too much by the time it's over **(yikes another spoiler)

**Disclaimer:**

Dick Grayson: Must you offer up my body, just so people will review your story?  
>Jessica: Why yes, yes I must &amp; I don't own you, or DC comics...sadly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>8:07 A.M<br>Mount Justice  
>Omniscient<strong>

"Alright then." Batman said, glaring at the team., "Dismissed."

Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash and Artemis exited the conference room cautiously, watching Superboy and Miss Martian, float in behind them.

"Better ditch, before it gets ugly up in here." Wally said, pulling his goggles up over his eyes. "You coming babe?" He asked, offering his arms open for Artemis.

"You bet." Artemis replied, jumping into his open arms.

"Hey, wait you guys," Barbara called out. "Did you guys miss that whole entire lecture? I'm pretty sure Batman made it clear that there is none of this 'babe' thing anymore."

"No we heard him," Artemis replied wrapping her arms around Wally's neck.

"But what's the worst he could do? Tell our mentor's and have us kicked off the team? I love Arty, and I'm not going to lose her because of some old league rule." He pulled her closer into his chest. "All it means is that we have to be more careful, sneaking around and such."

Artemis snickered, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, "Besides, I'm sure Batman has broken that rule a few times himself. He's not coming in between us." Wally smiled back down at Artemis, blowing a piece of his orange hair out of his eyes, "Anyways, we'll see you guys later, if I were you, I'd do that crazy ninja disappearing thing, that Robin always does. Superboy is going to be looking for someone to kill."

And with that, the speedster and the archer disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>8:39 A.M<br>Gotham City Second Cup**

_(A/N I've never actually bought anything from second cup, so let's pretend it has good coffee)_

"So are you just going to sit there and ignore me?" Barbara sighed taking another sip of her latte.

Dick took another sip of his drink and tilted his sunglasses down to look at the red head in front of him. "Give me a few more minutes, I'm still going through 50 different ways to insult Bruce in Mandarin and German."

"Dick, it's not Bruce's fault…he had to enforce the rules. I'm sure he's just looking out for us, he'll get over it eventually." The red head bit at her chipped nails nervously, while staring down nervously at her now cold latte.

Dick took his sunglasses off and clipped them to his t-shirt, and looked back up at her. His eyes suddenly filled with frustration. "You don't get it, and I don't expect you to, being a part of our lives for only 2 weeks wouldn't teach you much about how Bruce works."

"Then explain it to me," Babs said putting down her drink, "If it doesn't take too much of your time." she snapped back.

"I didn't mean it like that…" he added, "Bruce has always bossed me around. And I get that, that's what being a side kick is all about. But when he put me into this team, I thought he'd be giving me more freedom, more responsibility, like making me the team leader."

Barbara reached for his hand over the table. "Dick…that's not really fair, sure Aqualad doesn't have as much experience as you do in leading, but he hasn't proven himself incapable of it."

"See…you don't get it," Dick shrugged out of her grasp on his hand. "I've grown up with Bruce, trained with him, done everything he's said without a complaint. Just once, I'd like to take down a bad guy on my own without him telling me that I should've waited for his command."

Barbara was at a loss for words; she bit her lip and folded her hands across the table. "Dick…"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be your own hero, not in someone's shadow like I am with Batman." He smiled lightly, "it's always Batman & Robin, or Batman and his sidekick. I don't think I'm okay with that anymore."

"I really do understand what you're saying, but are you really considering leaving everything behind? He's done so much for you…" Babs watched Dick stand up, and tuck in his chair.

"He has done so much for me, but I'm not sure it was enough." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a 20. "I'll talk to you later Babs." Dick placed the bill on the table and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you," Barbara murmured.

"I love you too," Dick smiled, leaving her and continuing down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>23:00 P.M<br>Mount Justice Common Room**

Barbara walked back into Mount Justice, without Dick. She hoped that she would see him here, so they could talk about his plans, so she could convince him out of leaving.

"Hey there you are!" Wally smiled, poking his head out of the fridge. "I've been waiting for you guys for hours!" He stopped and scrunched his eyes at her, "Wait, where's Robin?"

Batgirl's heart sank as she answered, "I don't know…I thought he'd be here."

Kid Flash closed the fridge and walked over to Babs to pat her back, "I'm sure he'll turn in by morning, its Rob, he's too much of a chicken to go against Batman." He winked, successfully making her smile. "If it makes you feel any better, Arty's staying in Gotham tonight just so Batman can be sure that we aren't getting it on tonight."

Barbara laughed along with him, and walked over to take a seat at the counter. "So where are Superboy, M'gann and Aqualad then?"

Kid Flash swiftly moved around the kitchen pulling out a bag of popcorn from the cupboard. "I'm pretty sure Superboy and M'gann are in the Himalaya's, forming new mountains." He opened the bag, and poured it into a large bowl. "At least that's what I heard M'gann suggest while he was choking me. And Aqualad is in Atlantis me thinks, probably with Tula, but I could be wrong."

Babs walked over to the bowl, and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "So it's just you and me tonight?"

Wally grabbed the bowl and walked over to couch to flip on the T.V and relax. "Forgot Zatanna was part of the team already eh?" he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

"I wish I could." Barbara muttered.

"Wanna be a dear and grab us some drinks from the fridge?" He hollered from the couch between crunches.

She opened the fridge and reached over the weirder looking foods, and pulled out 2 cokes and joined Wally on the couch. "So where is she then?" she said handing him the can.

He put down the popcorn bowl, to open the coke can, "I think she's having a sleepover with Arty."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Perfect, I'll have no female friends here by the end of the week." She said reaching into the bowl and stuffing more popcorn in her mouth.

"Don't worry; I think Artemis likes you more than Zatanna. When she forgets about the whole me flirting with you thing, she thinks you're awesome." Wally flipped through the channels to settle on a movie.

"Well that's a relief," she muttered sarcastically.

Wally took another sip of his coke. "You should stop worrying about the team drama, and start focusing on training to be a hero, that's why you came here remember?"

Barbara sighed and tucked her legs up on the couch, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." He smiled and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>7:24 A.M<br>Mount Justice Common Room**

Barbara rubbed at her eyes, and turned over to find her head on Wally's lap. She gasped and shot up, looking around the common room.

Wally stirred also, stretching his arms out on the couch. "Don't worry, nothing happened." He said after yawning. "Only Aqualad saw us, and I just told him that you had a rough night. He understood."

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. "Crap, I'm gonna be late again, we better get ready."

Kid Flash checked his own watch, "Yeah we better."

* * *

><p><strong>7:36 A.M<br>Mount Justice Training Room**

Batgirl and Kid Flash were the last to file into the Training Room along with the rest of their team mates. Artemis eyed Wally suspiciously, as he took his place beside her.

"Now that everyone's here." Red Tornado started.

Babs eyed the team, "_No Robin..."_ She thought to herself. "Sir, Robin's not here."

Red Tornado turned to acknowledge Barbara. "That's something I need to talk to you all about actually." He started. "As many of you know, Batman usually starts the morning debriefing, but last night, the two have seemed to have had a disagreement with each other. And Batman is currently looking at different arrangements for Robin, which would better suit his needs."

* * *

><p><strong>don't kill me it gets better I swear, please review it, the postal services have been really slow it seems, I'm sure Dick Grayson will be at your doorstep in 24-168 hours ;) Thanks guys :) <strong>


	16. Doctor West

**I may or may not have risen from the dead...I'll let you know if you let me know what you think about this chapter ;) Love you all if you're still with me and I love you still if you're just starting to read this! I've been brainstorming some awesome ideas and I think you're gonna like where this is going! So hopefully you're as excited as I am! Thankyou countless reviewers and I apologize for the Dick Grayson mishaps in the mail! You cannot trust the post now a days!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Gail Simone if I could own batgirl at least...and she said no. Therefore I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>7:38 A.M<br>Mount Justice Training Room**

A stillness fell over the room and Barbara felt her heart thumping louder and louder in her ears. She began to feel the eyes of her team mates bearing into her, as if they expected her to break down and cry in front of them, over his sudden disappearance. But she wouldn't let them have that, her head snapped up as she let words tumble out of her mouth forming an excuse to leave.

Barbara's boots quietly squeaked through the empty hallways, while she felt the all too familiar lump rising in her throat, and tears beginning to prick her eyes. Her pace began to quicken as they threatened to emerge along with loud sobs and sniffles. After rushing to search for her key and open the door, relief flooded through her when she slid down the wall of her closed room, and let them flow freely down her face. Barbara reached up to rip her mask off and throw it to the side of the room in anger. Her hand slapped over her mouth trying to muffle the gross sobs she couldn't help but let emerge from her Dick Grayson loving heart.

_"This is all so pointless," _she thought, while holding her head in her hands.

"_Why would he leave me like this? Why would he give up just like that? After everything that's happened between us."_ Questions continued jumbling around her mind as the tears continued to escape her red eyes. Barbara's phone laid untouched on her nightstand, and with hopeful eyes she turned it on only to find no new messages from the boy she loved. She let it slide between her fingers, onto the floor and collapsed onto her bed, letting more sobs erupt from herself uncontrollably.

_He was really gone this time wasn't he?_

**13:07 P.M  
>San Francisco<br>Dick Grayson**

The taxi driver muttered something inaudible to the quiet teenager when he asked for some change back as they arrived at their destination. Dick opened the taxi door, only to be greeted by a rather intimidatingly large tower in front of him. He turned around to make sure the taxi driver was long gone before he pulled his new mask on, hopefully leaving out Dick Grayson from his career permanently.

_A doorbell? Really is that all it takes? _He muttered as he reached the tower's entrance. A loud growl erupted as he pressed the button, then a squawk, a chirp and finally he heard a faint humans voice speak.

"Can you get that!?" he heard the voice yell.

_How unprepared were these people? Did Batman think making him leader of this new group would be fun to watch? _Dick Grayson was about to turn around when the large door slid open.  
>His jaw dropped at the tall barely clothed red head in front of him.<p>

"Hello new friend! You must be the Nightwing!" He blinked again taking in the beautiful site before him.

"_If Wally was here_…" he began thinking, then shook his head dismissing the idea.

"Yeah that's me." he answered and stood still as she moved forward to pull him into a tight embrace near her half clothed body_. "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_."

**21:00 PM**  
><strong>Mount Justice Dorms<strong>

"Babs…" A soft tapping continued on the other side of Barbara's door.

"Go away." She mumbled and pulled her fluffy pillow tighter over her head.

"Sweetheart, you've been in here all day…I'm gonna come in okay?" Before she could protest, Wally opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

He gave her a small smile, "Hey."

"Hi." She mumbled from under the pillows.

"I know it's late, but I brought you some food." The speedster placed the hot soup on her nightstand and sat down on the foot of her bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." She sighed, turning away from him.

"Barbara," He started. "I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. Hell I'm probably just as upset as you! For a best friend, he's playing a down right well…dick move."

Barbara smiled a bit under the covers.

"I know Arty or M'gann would have probably been better candidates at this little pep talk here, but I figured I should do it since I'm just as hurt as you are by this." She felt his hand find its way to her back over the covers.

"I can't promise you he'll come back, or that he'll be okay, because the best friend I know and grew up with wouldn't just turn his back on his team or family like this. But I can promise you this." Wally's hand lazily rubbed up his friends back as he continued.

"You're going to get through this, we all are. And you know what? You're going to prove him wrong. You're going to train hard and fight hard and live an awesome somewhat normal life. With or without him." Wally leaned over her covered body and lifted a pillow from her face.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He smiled and swatted her hands away as she tried to grab it back.

"You're a dork you know that?" She said, trying to hide her smile.

"I know, but I made you feel better didn't I?" Wally stood up and pulled the covers off the bed.

"Hey!" Barbara protested. "I could've been naked under here!"

"Come on! We've got things to do, people to see, places to go!" He rustled around her room, throwing civies clothing at her in the process.

"What are you doing Wally?" She sighed catching the loose articles.

He leaned against the door frame, smiling wildly. "It's all part of my coping with a breakup plan, trust Doctor West."

Barbara huffed and replied, "I don't know about this…"

Wally covered his eyes while turning to face the door. "Come on! I'll even turn around while you get dressed. See?"

She threw a pillow at his head and answered, "Fine you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Press it...just press it. You know you want to press it. Right down there. Review because you enjoyed this, or because you hated it. You know you want to! <strong>


End file.
